Tomando el Trabajo
by angelesoscuros13
Summary: 3 Libro de la Serie TABOO. La consultora de diseño de software Serena Tsukino programa una entrevista para un puesto en Consultoría Chiba, pero una fuerte tormenta de lluvia, un bolso derramado y un encuentro casual con un pedazo de hombre caliente que conoció en circunstancias muy comprometedoras hace unos meses. Desde el momento en que Darien Chiba ve a Serena y recuerda dónde..
1. Chapter 1

**Tomando el Trabajo**

**Hola chicas aquí tienen el 3 libro de la serie TABOO esperamos os guste mucho. **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking the Job o en español que es Tomando el Trabajo los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**Como lo hemos prometido ****Flor Guajira**** aquí tienes la adaptación que has pedido y esperamos que te guste mucho ya después subiremos el ultimo libro tomándolo personalmente.**

**El Rew 12 tiene la elección de escoger un libro, nosotras les pasaremos los argumentos para que escoja lo que quiere que adaptemos.**

**LEER POR FAVOR.**

**Esta historia contiene BDSM asi que chicas que no sepan sobre este tema TABBO por favor primero investigar sobre las siglas ya mencionadas antes (BDSM).**

**ARGUMENTO:**

La consultora de diseño de software Serena Tsukino programa una entrevista para un puesto en Consultoría Chiba, pero una fuerte tormenta de lluvia, un bolso derramado y un encuentro casual con un pedazo de hombre caliente que conoció en circunstancias muy comprometedoras hace unos meses, pueden hacer de esa entrevista una fantasía erótica pura y simple.

Desde el momento en que Darien Chiba ve a Serena y recuerda dónde la conoció, sabe que ella sería una perfecta sumisa. Cuando se le cae la cartera y un flogger se desliza fuera, la entrevista da un giro totalmente diferente hacia territorio tabú. La bella rubia se encuentra sin Dom y Darien se encuentra sin sumisa. En un encuentro sensual, Darien se encuentra ofreciendo a Serena un puesto diferente, entonces descubre que le gustaría hacer que ese puesto sea permanente y convencer a Serena de tomarlo.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La lluvia golpeaba sobre Serena Tsukino mientras se apresuraba hacia el imponente edificio de oficinas, donde se encontraban las oficinas de la Consultoría Chiba, en el centro de Tucson. Ella amaba la lluvia y su olor a limpio, pero ahora daría cualquier cosa por que fuera un buen día seco del desierto.

—¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! —Murmuró cuando llegó a las puertas de cristal y tiró de una para abrirla. En el espacio de tiempo que le había llevado llegar desde su coche al edificio, quedó totalmente empapada. Su camisa de seda color crema estaba pegada a su piel, y su falda malva de lino, excursionaba encima de sus muslos, malditamente cerca de exponer sus ligas, su pequeño secreto culpable: usar ropa interior sexy por debajo de su ropa.

Gracias a Dios que se había recogido el pelo y estaba sujeto con un clip, por lo que al menos no se veía como un caniche ahogado. Los rizos naturales de su pelo rubio se volvían locos cuando se mojaba. Ya era bastante malo que fuera a asistir a su entrevista de trabajo viéndose como si hubiera tomado una ducha con su ropa puesta.

Tanto el guardia de seguridad como el empleado del mostrador de información miraron con interés, pero no les hizo caso y dio pasos rápidos hacia los ascensores. Respiró profundamente, mientras esperaba y sus nervios saltaron cuando sonó. Mientras subía, se enganchó la correa de su maletín negro de imitación caimán por sobre el hombro y tiró hacia abajo de su falda, esperando verse medianamente presentable. Realmente quería impresionar al dueño y CEO1 de la empresa, con su apariencia profesional-tanto por eso.

Una vez que se bajara en el piso de Consultoría Chiba, iba a encontrar un cuarto de baño y retocar su maquillaje. Dios, ¿por qué no había pensado en eso cuando estaba en el nivel inferior?

_¡Porque vas a llegar tarde si no te apuras, es por eso! _

Darien Chiba había accedido a una entrevista antes de tiempo esa noche, porque el horario de trabajo actual de Serena no le permitía el tiempo que necesitaría para sentarse y discutir sus calificaciones con él. Ella era consultora de diseño de software y su contrato iba a expirar pronto.

Cuando Serena salió del ascensor, se congeló. ¡Maldita sea! Se abría directamente a la zona de recepción, no a un pasillo en el que pudiera correr hasta el baño y echar un vistazo a su maquillaje.

Acomodó su pelo hacia arriba y se encontró con que un rizo o dos se habían escapado y dio un suspiro de frustración.

Una mujer de pelo gris de la misma edad y contextura que la abuela de Serena se levantó de su silla detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista, alzó las cejas, por lo que Serena se preguntó si la falda estaba al revés, o si su maquillaje se había derretido por toda su cara.

—¿Acabas de dejar un concurso de camisetas mojadas? —, dijo la mujer con diversión en su voz.

—Que…— Serena miró su blusa crema de seda y sintió una bocanada de calor en sus mejillas y las raíces de su cabello. La seda era prácticamente invisible sobre su piel, su sujetador de satén se traslucía, tan claramente como si no estuviera usando nada sobre él. Y, —Oh, Dios mío—, dijo al ver sus pezones duros y en punta a través del material. —Miró a la recepcionista con horror. —Yo…Yo…

—¿Sra. Tsukino? —Una voz profunda y masculina vino desde la izquierda.

Su piel se erizó con más calor. Si se trataba de Darien Chiba, iba a morir de vergüenza. El suelo también podría tragársela en ese momento.

_¡No dejes que sea Chiba! No dejes que sea…_

—Darien Chiba—. Le tendió la mano cuando ella giró lentamente hacia él y sus ojos se encontraron. —Justo a tiempo.

—Uhhh—, fue el único sonido que se las arregló para hacer mientras el calor inundaba su cuerpo.

Una sensación zumbante se dirigió directamente a su estómago cuando le estrechó la mano. Algo brilló en sus ojos azules, pero rápidamente se desvaneció cuando la soltó.

Dios, el hombre era guapísimo. El pelo azabache cortado cuidadosamente, amplios hombros por debajo de un traje caro y una corbata azul que hacía juego con el azul de sus ojos.

Y parecía algo familiar...

Él amablemente mantuvo su mirada en su cara y no en la blusa mojada mientras le soltaba la mano.

—¿Te vas por hoy, Luna? —Le preguntó a la mujer de más edad que aún tenía una expresión de diversión.

—Si no se me necesita, señor Chiba—, dijo la mujer que había llamado Luna, —voy a salir hacia esa tormenta encantadora. El resto del personal ya se ha ido por hoy.

Chiba asintió y sonrió.

—Disfruta de tus nietos mientras tu hija está en la ciudad.

—Lo haré, esos pequeños monstruos—. Luna miró a Serena con una sonrisa.—Nos vemos el lunes.

Mientras Luna apretaba el botón del ascensor para bajar, Darien hizo un gesto hacia una puerta alta de caoba en la esquina de la amplia sala llena de cubículos. —La calefacción esta encendida en mi oficina, así que debería entrar en calor, Sra. Tsukino.

No es que su cuerpo no estuviera en llamas ya de vergüenza y por la intensa mirada en los ojos del hermoso hombre -y el hecho de que ella estaba desnuda, prácticamente, de la cintura para arriba. Pensamientos de él calentándola, personalmente, llenaron su mente y sus mejillas se pusieron en llamas.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda mientras apretaba la correa de su cartera con una mano y caminaba delante de él, como le había indicado. Se imaginó el calor de su mirada en la espalda mientras le precedía a su oficina.

Después de que entró, se sintió como un autómata, mientras caminaba a través de la puerta y se sentaba en uno de los sillones bien acolchados en frente de su escritorio. Se sentó en el borde de su asiento, con la espalda erguida, su maletín a sus pies. Gotas de agua corrían por su espalda, terminando en la cintura de la falda. Iba a dejar una condenada mancha de humedad en la silla cuando se pusiera de pie.

Y si su libido no se calmaba por estar cerca de Darien Chiba, la mancha de humedad no iba a ser sólo de la lluvia.

Su oficina era toda de caoba con moqueta y tapicería de un rico azul marino. Todo, desde el mundo a través de la ventana, a las estanterías de libros con diversas formas de arte, era tal cual se imaginaba que la oficina de un ejecutivo debería verse.

A través de los ventanales podía verse la lluvia derramándose sobre la ciudad y gruesas gotas salpicaban en los cristales. La habitación olía a cera, madera y alfombras nuevas.

El sonido de la puerta que se cerraba llegó a los oídos de Serena y su corazón latió en su garganta mientras las suaves pisadas venían de detrás de ella, antes de detenerse al llegar a la silla a su lado. Para su sorpresa, él se sentó en ella en lugar de detrás de su escritorio.

Cuando Chiba estuvo sentado, todavía la salvó de la vergüenza por no mirar a su pecho. Se apoyó casualmente en la silla y le dio una sonrisa devastadoramente apuesta que tuvo el efecto de hacer que sus pezones se endurecieran y sus pliegues se pusieran más húmedos.

_Oh, Dios mío._

A pesar de que sus pezones debían de estar parados hacia fuera como picos de montañas, despejó su garganta y se sentó más recta en su asiento, si eso era posible.

—Es un placer conocerlo, señor Chiba—, dijo ella, arreglándoselas para hacer salir las palabras de su boca por primera vez.

—Sí, un placer—, se hizo eco, — pero llámame Darien. ¿Puedo llamarte Serena? —Él la miró como si estuviera haciendo una valoración monumental, aunque no miraba sus pechos. —Te he visto antes en alguna parte, pero no acabo de recordar la ocasión.

—Te ves familiar para mí también—. Bueno, las palabras venían de la cabeza a la boca. Tal vez podría hacer esto. —Y Serena está bien.

Maldita sea, la mujer era una preciosidad. Sin ser obvio al respecto, Darien observó la parte superior de su cuerpo, sus delgados hombros, la elegante curva de su garganta y sus delicadas facciones. Sus ojos color celestes casi parecían cambiar de color, y los rizos que habían escapado de su pelo rubio con puntas levantadas, se veían muy sexy. Cuando la había seguido, había visto la forma en que su pequeño culo se balanceaba, y había estudiado sus piernas largas y tonificadas. Se preguntó exactamente lo que llevaba debajo de esa falda. Gracias a la lluvia, él sabía lo que llevaba encima.

Ahora que estaba cara a cara con ella, no se había perdido que sus pezones estaban duros y evidentes a través de su camisa transparente –gracias a Dios por la lluvia- y las curvas de sus grandes pechos le hicieron agua la boca y a su pene endurecerse.

Se removió en su asiento, tratando de aliviar la presión en contra del cierre, y esperaba que no se viera en su regazo. Imágenes de su collar alrededor de su garganta pasaron por su mente, su culo rosado por su látigo y él conduciendo su polla dentro y fuera de su coño por detrás, mientras la inclinaba sobre un banco de nalgadas.

Maldición. Tenía que poner sus pensamientos y su erección bajo control.

Para colmo, una fuerte corriente de tensión sexual chasqueó entre ellos como un alambre eléctrico. Por la mirada en sus ojos y la forma tentativa en que su lengua salió a lamer su labio inferior, estuvo seguro de que se sentía atraída por él como él lo estaba por ella.

Sólo mirándola a ella y sus gestos, no tuvo ninguna duda de que sería una excelente sumisa.

Para tener cierta apariencia de control, y para aliviar la tensión, comentó sobre el clima y dijo que lamentaba que hubiera tenido que salir con tan mal tiempo a la intemperie, a pesar de que eso no era lo que sentía. Parecía demasiado malditamente deliciosa con su camisa pegada contra el pecho.

Le preguntó si le gustaba su posición actual.

—Ha sido un reto—, dijo con una voz de dormitorio que le hizo pensar más y más sobre como sería desnuda, tal vez incluso atada a su cama. —Pero realmente lo disfruté. Siento que el proyecto esté llegando a su fin.

—¿Por qué estás interesada en un puesto en mi empresa de consultoría, Serena?—, le preguntó, dejando que su nombre se deslizara sobre su lengua y disfrutando de su sabor.

Ella todavía estaba sentada rígidamente en su asiento, y se preguntó cómo conseguir que se relajase.

—He tomado la decisión de que prefiero trabajar con una empresa de consultoría que estrictamente por mi cuenta—, dijo.

—¿Por qué es eso? —Él estaba tentado de frotar su pene con una de sus manos, dolía tanto. Fantasías salvajes de hacerla suya continuaban tejiéndose a través de su cabeza. Jesucristo, no podía recordar haber sido tan afectado por ninguna mujer.

Los ojos de Serena pasaron del celestes cielo al azul mar cuando echó la cabeza hacia un lado. Se preguntó si ella hizo el movimiento conscientemente.

—Prefiero estar constantemente en el campo que tener descansos grandes entre las consultas.

—Razonable—. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los antebrazos sobre los muslos. —¿Estarías interesada en una posición de consultoría interna? Estoy buscando un diseñador de software para un proyecto de la casa—. Infiernos, el crearía un proyecto para mantener a esta mujer cerca. Había convertido en una regla no involucrarse con cualquiera de sus empleadas, pero si ella trabajaba como consultora, no sería técnicamente una empleada...

—Sí—, dijo sin vacilar y su polla se agitó. Tenerla cerca... eso sería peligroso y difícil, todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuáles son tus calificaciones? —, preguntó.

—Déjame que te de mi currículum—. Serena se inclinó para recoger el maletín negro que había traído con ella.

Cuando empezó a sentarse, él la vio hurgar torpemente, como si las manos le temblaban. El cierre hizo un chasquido al abrirse.

Al momento siguiente dio un pequeño grito, mientras el maletín salía de su alcance y el contenido cayó y rodó a través de su piso alfombrado.

—Déjame ayudarte—. Darien se levantó de su asiento y se arrodilló junto a Serena mientras ella frenéticamente recogía elementos para ponerlos en uno de los bolsillos del maletín.

—Realmente, estoy bien—. Un sonido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando levantó la vista para verlo sosteniendo un flogger de cuero y gamuza, que se había caído de su maletín.

Fue en ese momento en que se acordó exactamente donde la había visto antes.

—Uhhh... —la cara de Serena flameaba, y su cerebro se tomó unas vacaciones de pura vergüenza mientras trataba de formar una frase coherente.

Ella todavía estaba de rodillas, mientras se ponía en cuclillas a su lado, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Él no le dio el flogger de cuero negro y rojo. En su lugar, agarró el mango con una mano y corrió con los dedos de su otra mano a través de las tiras de gamuza.

Estaba tan cerca que sentía el calor de su cuerpo, y el latido de su corazón subió un nivel por la forma en que sostenía el flogger, como si le fuera familiar. Y si él...

Serena se aclaró la garganta mientras acariciaba el flogger, y se encontraba con su mirada.

—El Baile Fetiche, Las Vegas, hace dos meses—, dijo en voz oscura, peligrosa y sensual.

El maletín se deslizó de sus dedos otra vez, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta de los contenidos desparramándose.

_Oh. Mi. Dios._

Ni una sola palabra salía de su boca, no era que su corazón dejara pasar ninguna palabra.

De repente, parecía estar más cerca de lo que había estado antes y el olor picante de su colonia causó que la agitación furiosa en su vientre aumentara.

Darien tomó el flogger, lo deslizó por un lado de su cara y Serena cerró los ojos. Deslizó las correas de cuero suave más bajo, a lo largo de la curva de su cuello hacia la apertura de la blusa mientras hablaba.

—Llevabas un corsé de cuero negro que apenas mantenía tus senos dentro, y una correa de cuero negro que dejaba ver tu perfecto culo—. Mientras continuaba, tembló son la sensualidad de sus palabras y la forma en que la acariciaba con el flogger. Con sus ojos todavía cerrados, se imaginó todo mientras él describía cómo había sido esa noche. —Estabas usando los tacones altos más sexys que dejaban ver tus piernas largas y hermosas mientras estaban abiertas, atada a una cruz de San Andrés. Dios, te veías hermosa mientras estabas siendo azotada. Tu culo tan rosado y perfecto para follarlo.

Serena jadeó y se detuvo, reposó el flogger en la curva de su cuello.

—Llevabas el collar de otro Dom.

Se lamió los labios y abrió los ojos, pero no podía encontrar su mirada. _Él lo sabía. Dios, él sabía._

—¿Todavía tienes un Dom, Serena?—, le preguntó con esa voz profunda y penetrante que hizo que su tanga se empapara más.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. La relación entre ella y Seiya había terminado ni un mes después del Baile Fetiche.

—Bien—. Darien la cogió con la guardia baja con su declaración y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Acarició el flogger desde la curva de su cuello a la apertura de la blusa, pero esta vez fue más allá. —¿Estás buscando una nueva relación, un nuevo Dom, Serena?

Ella abrió su boca y luego la cerró. Ahora se acordaba de él. Había estado de pie a un lado, observándola ser azotada por Seiya, su Dom. Darien había estado usando la misma sonrisa sexy pero oscura que inclinaba la esquina de su boca, y había estado vestido con ajustados jeans negros y una camisa sin mangas negra, de gamuza. Aún podía recordar sus bíceps finamente tallados que estaban ocultos ahora por la chaqueta del traje.

—¿Eras tú, Serena? — Repetía su nombre cada vez que hablaba con ella, como un Dom haría. —Respóndeme.

Su voz era tan convincente, tan dominante, que ella no podría haberse detenido a sí misma aunque lo intentara.

—Sí—, susurró.

Darien trazó el flogger alrededor de uno de sus pezones, haciendo que su cuerpo se calentara más de lo que ya estaba. Abrió la boca y casi perdió el equilibrio de donde estaba de rodillas, pero se mantuvo sujetando uno de sus brazos. Sus bíceps flexionados debajo de sus dedos mientras su mano rozaba su hombro y su cuello para ahuecar la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Voy a darte un beso, Serena—. Su boca estaba tan cerca de ella, ahora que sentía el calor de su aliento como plumas sobre sus labios. —A menos que me digas que no.

Su corazón cayó de su garganta y comenzó a latir como un loco contra su esternón.

—Dime lo que deseas, Serena—. Él acarició la comisura de su boca. —Quiero que me lo digas.

Le tomó un gran esfuerzo, pero finalmente tuvo las palabras en un susurro.

—Yo…Yo quiero que me beses.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción masculina pura, curvó sus labios antes de que reclamara su boca con la suya.

Al momento en que sus labios tocaron los suyos, gimió. Su lengua se adentró en su boca, tocando y probando con pericia, bromeando y experimentando con ella y su beso. Él sostuvo la parte de atrás de su cabeza firmemente con una mano, mientras con la otra agarró su culo tan apretado que el flogger que aún sostenía se clavó en su carne.

Los gemidos que se levantaban en su interior, crecieron a medida que intensificaba el beso, dominándola. Se entregó a él total y completamente.

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, le había bajado la espalda a la alfombra mientras todavía la estaba besando. Una de sus rodillas se deslizó entre sus muslos, separándolos y causando que la falda rodara hacia arriba, casi hasta su coño.

Darien gruñó mientras continuaba jugueteando con ella, tentándola, probándola con su beso. Mientras se sentaba a horcajadas, comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con una de sus manos, palmeando sus pechos de a uno a través de su blusa de seda húmeda, luego pellizcando cada uno de sus pezones, casi tan duro como le gustaba. Se arqueó hacia él y dio un grito en su boca cuando pellizcó sus pezones, tan fuerte que dolieron. Sí, eso fue todo.

Los gemidos de Serena se hicieron más fuertes mientras deslizaba su mano por debajo de su pecho al muslo. Deslizó sus dedos hacia arriba y por encima de la media a su liguero, y él sonrió contra sus labios.

Darien movió la mano más arriba de su muslo, y ella contuvo el aliento mientras le susurraba en los labios: —¡Oh, cariño, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Serena se quedó quieta por debajo de Darien, pero su respiración rápida y la oscuridad de sus ojos color celestes cuando levantó la cabeza, le dijeron que quería esto.

Mierda, esto era una locura. Él estaba cruzando al territorio tabú por llevar las cosas hasta ese punto con una mujer que estaba entrevistando. Pero se sentía tan bien. Tan bueno. Y ella parecía sentir de la misma manera.

Contuvo la respiración audiblemente mientras pasaba rozando los dedos por la piel desnuda de su muslo al lado de su liga, empujando la falda más arriba. Se movía lentamente, dándole todas las oportunidades para poner fin a lo que estaban haciendo.

En cambio, deslizó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y trajo su cabeza más cerca de ella para que sus labios se encontraran. Él la besó suavemente luego se apartó.

—Así no es cómo va el juego, ¿verdad, Serena—, afirmó. —Tú haces lo que te digo cuando te digo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero ella no discutió.

Algunas de las cosas que habían caído de su maletín rodaron por debajo de su escritorio mientras él mismo se ajustaba, de modo que estaba más firmemente sobre ella.

—Quiero ver tu cabello suelto—. Él movió la mano de su muslo y siguió sus labios con la punta de los dedos.

—Pero la lluvia lo habrá puesto todo rizado.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No me obligues a decírtelo dos veces, Serena. ¿Quieres ser castigada?

Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza mientras ella se acercaba y echaba la cara hacia un lado para tener acceso al clip. Lo deslizó libre, y algunos de los rizos comenzaron a escapar.

Él sonrió y se arrodilló entre sus muslos para poder usar ambas manos para ahuecar el cabello y lo extendió a su espalda como un halo de color rubio oro. Era largo y rizado, y adorable alrededor de su cara.

Darien miró el lugar que había subió la falda hasta la parte superior del muslo donde casi podía ver su montículo. Apoyó su mano a un lado de su cabeza y la observó. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados por sus besos, los párpados pesados y los ojos oscuros, por el deseo.

Apoyó una mano en el costado de su cabeza y llevó la otra de nuevo hacia abajo, a su falda, donde la elevó más, manteniendo su mirada fija en ella. Ella abrió la boca mientras sus dedos se deslizaban más alto.

—Pon tu mano sobre la mía, Serena—. Sus palabras salieron más profundas y ásperas de lo que había previsto. —Guía los dedos hacia donde quieres que te toque.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y dudó. Él le dirigió una mirada firme, con la intención de decirle que siga sus instrucciones. Si ella era una buena sumisa y quería que fuera su Dom, tendría que obedecerle sin pausa.

Ella llevó su mano hacia abajo para cubrir la suya y él pudo sentir sus dedos temblorosos mientras lo guiaba desde su liga hacia su montículo.

Jesucristo. No llevaba ropa interior.

Los rizos de su montículo le hicieron cosquillas en la palma mientras Serena movía su mano hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos descansaron en sus pliegues.

Su corazón latía un poco más rápido y su polla le dolía más allá de toda medida. ¡Qué ganas de bajar su cremallera y sumergirse en su coño, ahora! Apenas podía contenerse.

Bromeó con sus dedos en los labios exteriores de sus pliegues, sin ahondar en su humedad todavía. Y él sabía que iba a estar mojada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, Serena?

La forma en que sus mejillas se volvieron más rosadas la hacía parecer aún más deseable.

—Tócame. Frota mi clítoris.

Darien le regaló una sonrisa de aprobación y metió los dedos en sus pliegues lisos.

—Estás tan condenadamente húmeda, Serena—. Le acarició el clítoris y dio un suave gemido.—¿Quieres que te folle?

Volvió a callar, con los labios entreabiertos, mientras otro gemido escapaba de ella y trabó su mirada con él.

—¿Quieres?—, repitió. —Dilo, Serena.

—Yo…— Su voz salió en un susurro ronco. —Yo…Yo quiero que me folles, Darien.

Él sonrió, deslizó dos dedos en su canal y comenzó a bombear con ellos de manera que los nudillos se encontraban con sus pliegues. Serena gritó y arqueó la espalda, levantando el pecho, llamando su atención sobre sus grandes pechos bajo la blusa mojada. Bajó la cabeza y mordió un pezón duro a través de la camisa y el sujetador y ella gritó por el dolor de su picadura.

—¿Te gustó eso, Serena? — Murmuró mientras movía la boca a su otro pezón.

—Sí—. Ella jadeó mientras le mordió el otro pezón. —Mucho. Me gusta todo lo que me estás haciendo.

Le dio otra sonrisa de satisfacción y golpeó los dedos dentro y fuera de su coño, al mismo tiempo le mordió y chupó los pezones a través de su camisa y el sujetador. Gimió y se agarró a sus bíceps, clavando sus dedos en la chaqueta del traje.

—Oh, Dios mío—. Todo su rostro se ruborizó mientras se retorcía debajo de él. —Estoy tan cerca de llegar.

—Ya sabes cómo funciona, Serena—, dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos de su núcleo. —No hay orgasmo sin mi permiso.

Se estremeció y gimió mientras traía los dedos entre ellos y se los ponía en su boca. Chupó los jugos y bebió del olor de su almizcle, mientras la miraba.

—Sabes tan jodidamente bien, cariño—. Apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su pecho. —Desabrocha la blusa.

Su garganta trabajó mientras tragaba, pero sus dedos se movieron de sus bíceps a los botones de la blusa inmediatamente. Hurgó torpemente en los botones de la prenda, pero poco a poco cayó abierta a un lado mientras tiraba del dobladillo fuera de la cintura de la falda. El sujetador apenas contenía sus pechos que casi desbordaban las copas. Cuando la blusa estuvo desabrochada, la ayudó a levantarse en la medida de lo que necesitaba para que pudiera deslizarse el material de sus hombros y arrojar la blusa en una de las sillas.

Dios, amaba cuando una mujer llevaba un sujetador de cierre frontal. Lo desabrochó y se mordió el labio inferior mientras él lo quitaba por completo de ella, dejando sus senos libres, quedando desnuda de cintura para arriba.

—Maldita sea, eres hermosa—, dijo poco antes de inclinarse y lamer uno de sus pezones. Serena hizo un sonido entre la sorpresa y el placer, y luego se quejó cuando su boca cubrió el pezón y se quejó de nuevo mientras mordía el tenso brote.

Le gustaba el sabor de su piel, sus jugos. Y ahora quería probar todo de ella, en particular su coño.

**Continuara…**

Chief Executive Officer: Gerente ejecutivo

1


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomando el Trabajo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking the Job o en español que es Tomando el Trabajo los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

La mente de Serena daba vueltas. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Había venido a la oficina de Darien Chiba para una entrevista de trabajo, y ahora estaba debajo de él mientras chupaba sus pezones y se burlaba de su clítoris otra vez con los dedos. Su boca estaba caliente contra la piel fría y el calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera conocía a este hombre, pero se sentía como si su cuerpo lo hiciera, y aunque lo intentara, no podía haber detenido todo lo que estaba pasando. Ella no quería detenerlo.

Pasó de morder y chupar sus pezones a deslizar su boca en el centro de su vientre, acercándose a la cintura de la falda.

—Arquea las caderas—, dijo mientras lamía un camino a lo largo del material.

Cuando obedeció, llegó detrás de ella y le desabrochó la falda, bajó la cremallera y le deslizó la falda de las caderas. Las chispas en su vientre se volvieron más frenéticas a medida que la despojaba de su falda y la arrojaba a un lado. Ahora todo lo que llevaba eran las medias, ligas y sus zapatos de tacón. Su coño y el resto de su cuerpo estaban desnudos por completo para él. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero le gustaba la forma en que la miraba y no sentía la necesidad de cubrirse. No, lo que quería era su boca y sus manos sobre ella y su polla dentro de su núcleo.

La miró con evidente aprobación y presionó sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos, extendiéndola más.

—Eso está mejor.

Mientras le sostenía la mirada, se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre su falda. Se aflojó la corbata, se la quitó, y terminó en la parte superior de su chaqueta. Se desabrochó el primer par de botones de su camisa, suficiente para tomarle el pelo con un atisbo de su piel dorada y sus músculos abultados debajo de la camisa.

—Quiero que también te desnudes, Darien—. Su coño estaba poniéndose más húmedo bajo su mirada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo cuando te hayas ganado el derecho. Voy a tener que castigarte. —Lo miró con sorpresa. Darien le dedicó una mirada malvada. —Por follar con un completo desconocido.

Serena abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras le fallaron una vez más, ésta vez mientras caía sobre ella. Hundió la cara en su coño, pasándole la lengua desde el punto sensible entre el ano y el clítoris. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella enterró las manos en su suave pelo y se aferró a él mientras lamía y chupaba sus pliegues y su clítoris. Metió los dedos de una mano en su núcleo y comenzó a embestir con los nudillos en sus pliegues como lo había hecho antes.

Y luego, para su sorpresa, deslizó un dedo de la otra mano en su ano.

Abrió la boca y arqueó sus caderas mientras golpeaba dentro de su coño y su ano y lamía su clítoris. Todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas y se retorció bajo su bienvenido asalto.

Darien levantó la cara de sus pliegues el tiempo suficiente para decir:

—Aprieta tus pezones, y quiero que los aprietes duro.

Vio cómo hizo lo que le instruyó y gritó cuando comenzó a lamer su clítoris, golpeando en su interior desde ambas direcciones.

Los gemidos se derramaron de su garganta mientras pellizcaba sus pezones y lo miraba entre sus muslos. Bolas de fuego se encendieron de las chispas en su vientre y podía sentir el calor en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo.

—Darien—. No podía dejar de moverse, mientras dominaba su cuerpo. Un clímax se estaba construyendo tan rápido en su cuerpo, que tenía miedo de explotar. —Voy a venirme. Por favor, déjame venirme.

—No, cariño—. Él levantó la cabeza y tuvo ganas de llorar porque no estaba lamiendo su clítoris. —Eres una sumisa con experiencia. Sabes cómo controlar tus orgasmos.

Serena pensó que iba a gritar. Sí, se había vuelto buena frenando sus orgasmos hasta que su Dom le daba permiso para venirse, pero no recordaba haber estado nunca tan excitada, tener esa necesidad. Tal vez era la situación, ella ni siquiera conocía a Darien. Tal vez era la manera en que tomó el mando de su cuerpo. Fuera lo que fuera, la tenía contorsionándose y lista para llegar al clímax en cualquier momento.

Se pellizcó los pezones aún más duro, el dolor era tanto una distracción como una adicción a la tortura que estaba infringiéndole.

—Pon tus manos en la alfombra, Serena—. Levantó la cabeza otra vez. —Y no te muevas.

¿No te muevas? ¿Estaba loco?

Todo su cuerpo temblaba por la necesidad de llegar, mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la moqueta. Se mordió el labio inferior y luchó por no moverse mientras seguía golpeando con los dedos dentro y fuera de su ano y su coño, mientras lamía su clítoris. Las lágrimas se formaron en la parte trasera de sus ojos, la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo era muy poderosa.

Darien se detuvo y retiró el dedo de su culo y los demás de su coño, antes de empujarse a sí mismo sobre sus pies. Se estremeció por la pérdida del contacto y por el alivio de no tener que luchar contra su orgasmo. Mientras él se desabrochaba el cinturón y tiraba de él para sacarlo de sus pantalones, la tormenta de fuego en su vientre se intensificó. ¿Iba a follarla ahora? ¿O a castigarla?

—De rodillas, Serena—, dijo, sosteniendo el cinturón en sus manos.

Ella se levantó para quedar de rodillas frente a él, su corazón latía como loco. Caminó detrás de ella y se puso tensa, un temblor corriendo arriba y abajo de su columna vertebral, a la espera de la azotaina que estaba segura que se avecinaba. En cambio, llevó sus brazos a la espalda, envolvió el cinturón alrededor de sus muñecas y la sujetó. Tiró de la restricción, pero la tenía atada firmemente.

Él se movió, de modo que estuvo de pie a centímetros de su cara. Se desabrochó el pantalón y sacó su pene largo y grueso.

Darien se sentía como si su erección fuera más grande, más fuerte, y doliera más que nunca antes. Algo acerca de esta mujer sacaba a la bestia en él. Tuvo el impulso primitivo de echarla abajo y follarla hasta que gritara lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el guardia de seguridad, diez pisos más abajo, la escuchara.

Tomó la salvaje melena rubia de Serena en un puño, y trajo sus labios a su polla. Ella gimió mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de la cabeza de su erección y no pudo reprimir un gruñido. La empujó más y deslizó su boca sobre su polla.

—Eso es, cariño—, logró decir. —Tómame profundo.

Jesús, su boca se sentía tan caliente y húmeda. Hizo pequeños sonidos, gimiendo de placer mientras aplicaba succión y a continuación, pasaba la lengua por la circunferencia de su pene. Cerró el puño apretado en su pelo y empezó a empujar dentro y fuera, follando su boca, pero teniendo cuidado de no ir demasiado lejos.

Miró hacia abajo para ver la mujer atada, mirándole con sus ojos celestes, el color había cambiado hasta pasar casi al azul. El dolor en el pene no hizo sino aumentar mientras miraba su erección deslizarse dentro y fuera, entre sus labios.

Maldita sea, pero se estaba acercando al clímax, y eso era algo que él no podía hacer. Era el Dom, él tenía el control y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ver como lo perdía.

Cuando tomó todo lo que pudo de la humedad aterciopelada de su boca, sacó la polla y trató de recobrar el aliento y mantener su cuerpo temblando de necesidad sin que pareciera que eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

_Mantente, Chiba. Mantén la calma._

Se veía tan hermosa con sus manos atadas a la espalda, sólo llevaba ligas, medias y tacones, con el rostro inclinado hacia arriba, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos color celestes, oscurecidos por el deseo.

No podría aguantar mucho más antes de tener que estar dentro de ella, tenía que follarla con todo lo que tenía. Pero primero lo primero.

—Arrodíllate en esa silla, Serena—. Hizo un gesto hacia la que ella había estado sentada, ¿hacía que, minutos, horas? —De espaldas a mí y apoyada en el respaldo—. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras recogía su flogger de gamuza roja y negra que había desechado anteriormente. —Es hora de tu castigo.

Serena aún no podía creer que la iba a castigar por tener sexo con un desconocido, ¡cuando él era el desconocido! Pero al mismo tiempo, se anticipó a la picadura de su flogger, el fuego lento que con el tiempo la llevaría al cielo.

Y no tenía ninguna duda de que él sabía que eso era lo que ella quería.

Darien la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se paró con tanta gracia como pudo con sus muñecas atadas a la espalda y se trasladó a la silla. La ayudó cuando ella se subió a la silla y se arrodilló para quedar medio colgando sobre el respaldo. La madera suave era fresca, pero dura por debajo de su vientre.

Unos estremecimientos sacudieron su cuerpo al sentir el suave tacto del flogger en la nuca, antes de que se perdiera en la curva de uno de sus hombros, luego en el otro. Él acarició su espalda con las correas de gamuza, arrullándola hasta relajarla, a pesar de que sabía lo que vendría pronto.

Sus movimientos lentos continuaron, mientras parecía acariciar cada curva de su cuerpo. Llegó a su culo y dio un manotazo a la ligera, sólo tentando, golpes sensuales del cuero sobre su culo. Se mordió el labio inferior, previendo la primera bofetada dura del flogger.

—Tienes un culo muy hermoso—. Movió el flogger ida y vuelta sobre su piel en un movimiento que aumentó su deseo de alcanzar el clímax.—Has sido follada por el culo antes, ¿no es así, Serena?—. Fue una declaración.

—Sí—, admitió Serena sin ningún problema. Ella disfrutaba de las diferentes sensaciones de saciedad.

Movió el flogger más abajo para acariciarle los muslos.

—¿Alguna vez has sido follada por más de un hombre a la vez?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, su larga cabellera susurrando a través de sus hombros desnudos.

—No.

—Pero has fantaseado con eso—. Una vez más, una declaración.

Serena vaciló y detuvo sus movimientos con el flogger.

—Sí—. Llegó la voz en un susurro ronco. —He tenido curiosidad de como sería.

El flogger llegó a la parte trasera de sus rodillas y se encontró temblando.

—¿Te gustaría que haga los arreglos para hacer realidad tu fantasía, Serena?

Su aliento se atascó en la garganta. ¿Quería? Era algo que ella había imaginado más de una vez. ¿Que se sentiría al tener dos hombres en su interior, al mismo tiempo?

—Respóndeme, Serena—, dijo mientras movía el flogger de nuevo hasta su culo. —¿Quieres ser follada por mí y otro hombre? Quiero que me lo digas.

Tragó saliva.

—Sí— acertó a decir. —Quiero ser follada por dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

—Ya veremos—, dijo antes de que el primer latigazo cayera sobre su culo y ella gritara.

Chispas de fuego estallaron con el dolor del primer latigazo. El calor viajó como un reguero de pólvora por todo su cuerpo, corriendo hasta las raíces de su cabello. Incluso le zumbaban los oídos.

Y casi la hizo llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo.

Mierda, la golpeó más duro de lo que esperaba. Las lágrimas picaban detrás de sus ojos mientras esperaba a que el lento fuego de placer rodara sobre ella en la próxima ola, mientras le frotaba el culo con la mano. Su toque hizo más daño, pero a la vez la tranquilizó.

—Te has portado mal, Serena—. Darien se inclinó sobre su espalda y ella sintió su ropa áspera contra sus muñecas atadas y su piel suave. —No debes estar desnuda en la oficina del hombre con el que te entrevistas, a punto de dejar que te folle—. Ella se estremeció cuando apartó el espeso pelo sobre uno de sus hombros y la besó en la nuca. —¿No es así cariño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y gimió al mismo tiempo por los movimientos, ligeros como plumas, que hacían sus labios sobre su cuello.

—Respóndeme, Serena—. Dio una palmada a uno de sus senos y un rastro de besos en su espalda.

—Sí—. Su coño estaba más húmedo con cada toque, cada movimiento que hacía. —Yo no debería estar aquí.

—Pero tu lo quieres, ¿verdad, Serena—. Una declaración de nuevo.

Todo su cuerpo vibraba con la necesidad de venirse. Con la necesidad tenerlo dentro de ella.

—Dios, sí.

Soltó una risa suave que hormigueó a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

—Sin duda mereces el castigo. ¿No te parece?

—Sí—. Ella se retorció y tiró de las ligaduras de sus muñecas cuando sus labios rozaron el lugar que le había golpeado en el culo. —Necesito que me folles, Darien. Por favor.

—Uh-uh—. Él sacó la lengua y le lamió la piel que aún picaba. —Esa no es la forma en que funciona.

Se apartó, y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de tensarse en anticipación, le espetó el flogger contra del otro lado del culo. Gritó una vez más, el calor fluyendo a través de su cuerpo y su coño humedeciéndose cada vez más.

Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para detener su clímax mientras el placer seguía al dolor.

Una vez más, le acarició el lugar que había azotado, y de nuevo presionó besos suaves sobre su piel ardiente.

—Deberías ver lo hermoso que tu culo se ve cuando está rosado por tu flogger—. Le pasó la lengua en la mejilla del culo. —¿Por qué llevas uno en tu maletín, Serena?

El calor en su cuerpo se amplificó.

—Lo… lo tomé de la casa de Seiya, mi viejo Dom, y se me olvidó sacarlo de mi maletín.

—¿O lo dejaste a propósito? me pregunto.

Ella miró por encima del hombro a tiempo para verlo moverse hacia atrás y levantar el flogger.

Darien era magnífico. Su corto cabello azabache oscuro favorecía sus altos pómulos, y sus anchos hombros y su pecho, parecían poderosos por debajo de su camisa de vestir. Sus pantalones abrochados ocultaban la polla que ella tanto quería tener dentro.

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Cara hacia el otro lado, Serena.

La tensión en su cuerpo se magnificó a pesar de que sabía que tenía que relajar sus músculos. Iba a doler mucho más si no lo hacía.

Demasiado tarde. Dejó caer el flogger entre su culo y el muslo, una vez en cada lado, en una sucesión rápida. Gritó, y la humedad inundó sus ojos. La quemazón se intensificó cuando no se detuvo y golpeó la parte trasera de sus muslos, luego el culo otra vez, en lugares que no la había azotado antes. Cada vez estaba en una ubicación diferente.

Se sentó al borde del precipicio de su orgasmo con cada golpe, cada quemadura y su resultante punzada de placer.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, ella se hundió con alivio. El fuego arrasó su cuerpo. La tensión en espiral en el vientre y el dolor en su vagina, la tenían tan en el borde que no se necesitaba mucho para echarla sobre él.

Serena oyó el crujir de la ropa y el sonido de algo que se abría. Sus pliegues se pusieron lo suficientemente húmedos como para que sitiera la humedad en el interior de sus muslos.

Gimió cuando él moldeó su cuerpo al de ella, la ropa áspera contra su piel ardiente y su pecho presionando sus manos atadas con fuerza a su espalda. La besó en la curva de su cuello, mientras frotaba su erección en sus pliegues.

Un estremecimiento de deseo atormentó su cuerpo. Ella necesitaba tanto su polla dentro, que casi podría gritar.

—¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, Serena?— Murmuró mientras dejaba caer besos por el hombro.

—Fóllame—. Un gemido se alzó en su interior por el contraste de sus besos dulces y su carne ardiente. —Necesito tu polla.

—Es hora de la recompensa—, dijo poco antes de estrellar su polla en su núcleo.

Gritó al sentir la exquisita sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella, estirándola, llenándola. Seiya no tenía nada en comparación con este hombre, y ella había pensado que Seiya había sido grande.

Poco a poco, Darien comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de ella y gimió con cada movimiento que hacía. Se quemó por los azotes, se quemó por la necesidad, ardió por la forma en que se sentía en su interior.

—¿Alguna vez te han follado durante una entrevista antes?—, le preguntó mientras seguía a su ritmo exasperantemente lento.

La idea era impensable.

—Por supuesto que no—. Las palabras eran un grito ahogado, mientras salían de su garganta. —Ni siquiera he tenido sexo con ninguna persona con la que he trabajado.

Los empujes de Darien aumentaron y dio un sonido de satisfacción cuando sus bolas golpearon contra su coño.

—¿Por qué yo, Serena?

—No sé—. Gimió y deseó tener las manos libres para poder agarrarse a la silla y empujar hacia atrás, contra él, para encontrarse con cada uno de sus golpes.

Redujo la velocidad.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Yo, eh... — Su mente daba vueltas por la necesidad de venirse y todas las sensaciones bombardeándola a la vez. —En el… el momento en que tomaste mi mano, sentí algo.

Movió las palmas hacia arriba de las caderas y agarró sus pechos mientras aceleró una vez más, bombeando dentro y fuera de ella a un ritmo más rápido.

—Yo te deseé en el momento en que vi la blusa pegada a tu piel, tus pezones empujando contra tu sostén. Quise follarte ahí, en ese mismo momento.

Serena se quejó. La forma en que puso el énfasis en "follarte", la hizo poner más caliente. Y ya estaba a punto de salirse de control.

Las chispas en su vientre se habían transformado en un fuego que consumía su cuerpo. La transpiración había estallado en su piel y estaba respirando fuerte y rápido. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció con la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo mientras bombeaba dentro y fuera de ella. Su polla era tan grande y dura, tan sólida y larga. Llegó a cada punto sensible en su interior.

—Tengo que venirme. Por favor, Darien—, gimió ella. —Déjame venirme.

—Aguanta, cariño—. Sus embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, más profundas.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Podría durar mucho tiempo más? En el último par de años como una sumisa, había aprendido a contener su orgasmo. Pero esto era diferente. Era Darien, y él la llevaba a límites que nunca había sentido antes.

Le pellizcó los pezones duro y le susurró al oído.

—Vamos, Serena. Córrete ahora.

Ella gritó. Su orgasmo la golpeó tan fuerte que pensó que iba a caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. El calor que había estado sintiendo se arremolinaba en un torbellino de fuego en su cuerpo y en su mente.

Todo lo que estaban haciendo y lo que le había hecho, magnificó el impacto de su orgasmo. El hecho de que estaba follando con el hombre que la estaba entrevistando y usando sólo tacones, medias y liguero, la quemadura de los azotes contra su culo y los muslos, con las manos atadas a la espalda, la sensación áspera de su ropa contra su piel, sus dedos pellizcando los pezones, y su polla dentro y fuera embistiendo en un furioso ritmo, todo estaba volviéndola loca.

Él se estrelló contra ella con tanta fuerza que empujó su vientre contra el respaldo de la silla. Su mente seguía girando y el fuego resplandeciendo en su cuerpo. Oleada tras oleada, su orgasmo viajó sobre ella desde los pies a la cabeza, y el orgasmo no se detendría, no con él continuando los golpes dentro ella.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. No podía soportarlo. La estaba conduciendo más allá de lo que nunca había estado.

Cuando pensó que iba a gritar de nuevo, gritó Darien. Mantuvo las caderas apretadas contra su culo ardiente y sintió el latido de su polla dentro de su núcleo. Su coño, espasmo tras espasmo, apretó sobre su polla.

Con un fuerte gemido, movió las manos de sus pechos y las apuntaló en la parte posterior de la silla, a cada lado de ella. Su peso presionado contra sus muñecas atadas y la espalda. Se sentía cómodo, sólido, pero pesado.

Después de un momento, él se apartó y lo miró por encima del hombro para verlo deshacerse del condón en el cesto de basura, al lado de su escritorio. Sus ojos eran salvajes y su camisa estaba arrugada mientras metía la polla de nuevo en los pantalones y subía la cremallera. Suspiró con decepción de que no había estado desnudo con ella, pero al mismo tiempo, había sido erótico sentir la aspereza de la ropa contra la piel sensible.

Su coño hizo espasmos mientras lo miraba y vio el brillo salvaje en sus ojos cuando la alcanzaba. No sabía qué esperar mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, y se sorprendió gratamente cuando tomó su boca en un beso salvaje, posesivo y dominante.

Una vez más su lengua la dominó, reclamándola, y era lo único que podía hacer para ponerse de pie. Su cuerpo recubierto de sudor fue a estrellarse contra el suyo, mientras la agarraba del culo y apretó su creciente erección contra su vientre. Los olores de sudor y sexo y su aroma masculino picante le llenaron los sentidos.

Darien llegó a su alrededor y le desabrochó el cinturón que unía sus muñecas mientras la besaba. El cinto cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Sus muñecas y los brazos estaban doloridos por tenerlos detrás. Los trajo entre los suyos mientras rompía el beso y empezó a masajear sus muñecas y a trabajar su camino hasta los hombros. Ella ya estaba como sin huesos por el orgasmo y todo lo demás que había pasado, y su masaje le daba ganas de caer en un charco de calor líquido.

Su sonrisa era tan condenadamente sexy mientras miraba hacia ella y luego le rozaba la frente con los labios. Era unas buenas seis pulgadas más alto que sus cinco pies y seis pulgadas de altura. Sólo sus grandes manos en los brazos la mantuvieron en posición.

Mientras él la masajeaba le acarició el pelo e inhaló audiblemente.

—¿Una especie de flor de azahar, tal vez? Sea lo que sea, huele condenadamente bien, cariño.

Serena solo lanzó un profundo suspiro, temblando, y se apoyó en él, disfrutando de su pecho duro y musculoso contra sus pechos suaves. Su camisa tenía un olor limpio, almidonado, que se mezclaba con su aroma especiado.

Darien pasó las manos por sus hombros hasta su cuello y luego le tomó la cara.

—Eres tan hermosa, Serena—. Pinceló besos en su nariz, sus mejillas, la mandíbula, hasta la oreja. Cuando se alejó le deslizó los dedos en la cortina de pelo y lo esponjó sobre sus hombros. —Me encanta tu pelo suelto—. Dejó sus manos arrastrar de su pelo hasta el cuello. —Y me encantan las pecas rociadas en tus hombros—, dijo mientras corría las palmas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de sus brazos al cuello.

Mientras miraba sus ojos azules, ella dio un suspiro saciado otra vez.

—¿A dónde vamos desde aquí?—, dijo en voz baja.

Acercó su boca sobre la de ella y le hizo cosquillas en los labios al hablar.

—¿Eres una sumisa del estilo de vida o una sumisa de dormitorio?

Cuando él se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a los ojos, sonrió.

—Definitivamente, sólo cuando se trata de sexo. De lo contrario, ten cuidado.

Con una mueca, dijo:

—El flogger provocó tu respuesta a mí.

—Mi cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a ti—. Ella dio una risa suave. —Pero nunca soñé que esto podría pasar.

Darien ahuecó sus mejillas y la besó de nuevo.

—Jugamos que yo era tu Dom esta noche. ¿Vas a ser mi sub?

Ni siquiera dudó cuando respondió.

—Sí.

—Bien—. Levantó la cabeza y la miró. Con un guiño agregó, —Por cierto, estás contratada.

Serena se echó a reír.

—¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Tan pronto como sea posible.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomando el Trabajo**

**Hola chicas os dejamos 2 capis más, ya que mañana no podremos subir por cosas personales. Asi que el lunes tendran el final de la historia. Saludos y dejen Review.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking the Job o en español que es Tomando el Trabajo los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Darien no podía mantener su enfoque cuando hacía pesas en la sala de ejercicio de su casa, trabajando en sus bíceps. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Serena Tsukino y todo lo que habían compartido la noche anterior. Maldita sea, había sido increíble.

Después de que la había ayudado a vestirse y recoger casi la totalidad de los elementos de su maletín, había salido con ella hasta su pequeño coche deportivo azul y le dio un último beso. Había estado oscuro para cuando salieron de su edificio de oficinas, sólo el resplandor amarillo de la luz del estacionamiento iluminaba su rostro húmedo. Seguía lloviendo, pero a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle mientras su beso duraba.

De mala gana la dejó ir y se quedó mirando en la dirección en que su coche se había dirigido, mucho después de que desapareció de la vista. Le había pedido pasar la noche anterior con él, pero ella se había negado. En cambio, se comprometió a ir con él esa noche.

El sudor le recorría la columna vertebral mientras bajaba el par de mancuernas. Flexionó sus bíceps, luego cogió el flogger de uno de los bancos de entrenamiento. Pasó los dedos a través de las correas al recordar cuán deliciosamente rosa se había visto su culo y luego lo caliente y apretado que su coño había estado alrededor de su pene. El orgasmo que había tenido… mierda, no recordaba nada tan jodidamente intenso en toda su vida.

Era sábado y una fiesta de bondage iba a tener lugar más tarde en la casa de su amigo Malachite Richard, a partir de las ocho. Esa noche iba a cumplir la fantasía de Serena de dos hombres al mismo tiempo… pero luego no estuvo tan seguro de que quisiera compartirla. Estaba en deuda con su hermano Andrew, el único de sus tres hermanos que todavía era soltero, por el momento con las trillizas Nelson, una noche casi tan caliente como la que había experimentado con Serena justo en su oficina. Era asombroso cómo una mujer podía eclipsar a cualquier otra experiencia sexual que alguna vez había tenido.

Sólo de pensar en esta noche, tenía su pene llegando a alerta máxima y presionando contra sus pantalones de gimnasia. Por lo menos el material cedía algo… ayer su traje de negocios no lo había hecho y había sentido como si su erección estuviera siendo estrangulada, mientras había suministrado el castigo de Serena y su placer.

Se ajustó la polla y tiró el flogger de nuevo en el banco antes de levantar una pesa de gimnasia para trabajar en sus tríceps. Una mirada al reloj de la pared de la sala de entrenamiento le dijo que se acercaba el mediodía. Iba a ser un infierno de largo día.

Las chispas seguían rebotando en el vientre de Serena mientras miraba el reloj de nuevo. Darien había dicho que la recogería a las ocho, y se estaba acercando el momento en que iba a llegar. No sabía qué hacer con ella antes de que él llegara. Había comido un poco ya que dijo que no habría más que entremeses en la fiesta a la que la estaría llevando. Él había sugerido que salieran a cenar antes de la fiesta, pero ella ya había prometido a su hermana que irían a comprar ropa, lo que le había dado la excusa perfecta para recoger su conjunto.

Sus dedos le temblaban un poco al alisar la falda de su pequeño vestido verde estilo halter, que hacía a sus ojos color celestes parecer más verdes, resaltaba el color crema de su piel y mostraba la dispersión de pecas en los hombros que a Darien, aparentemente, le habían gustado. Tan sólo recordar la forma en que había rozando con los dedos sobre ellas la hizo estremecer y el dolor entre sus muslos se intensificó. Se había arreglado el pelo recogido en un nudo elegante, y lo imaginaba tirando de las horquillas y dejándolo libre de nuevo.

Todavía no podía creer que había tenido sexo con el hombre con el que se estaba entrevistando para un trabajo. En lugar de discutir sus calificaciones como ingeniera de diseño de software, habían terminado por explorar sus calificaciones como sumisa.

Teniendo en cuenta como se hacía cargo y lo independiente que era en la vida, a veces le parecía extraño que ella fuera tan sumisa cuando se trataba de sexo. En el momento en que estaba cerca de su Dom, sus cualidades de sub salían y se reflejaban en dejar que él tomara el control.

Ella sólo había tenido dos Doms antes de Darien, y habían durado sólo unos tres meses cada uno. Por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos había llenado una necesidad dentro de ella que todavía no podía identificar. Se había separado de forma amistosa y todavía consideraba a Seiya y Peruru como amigos.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta dio su familiar trino, Serena casi saltó de su piel. Se miró en el espejo por última vez, utilizó laca de fuerza industrial para contener un mechón que quería escapar, y luego se dio ligeros toques con su perfume de azahar.

Respiró hondo, enderezó los hombros y se dirigió a la puerta principal. La abrió y se derritió en el acto. Darien llevaba su sonrisa devastadoramente sexy, con pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa sin mangas de cuero negro, igual que la que había estado usando cuando se habían visto en el Baile Fetiche en Las Vegas. Tenía la sensación de que no le iban las tachuelas plateadas. Simplemente no era su estilo.

—Hola, preciosa—, dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la besaba suavemente.

Serena suspiró y apenas se contuvo de hundirse en su contra y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Podría besar a este hombre toda la noche.

—¿Quieres entrar por un momento?

Darien la siguió al interior de su amplia cocina donde ella sacó una botella de Merlot y dos copas de vino. Apoyó el hombro contra la puerta mientras la miraba verter la mitad de un vaso para cada uno.

Él tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y ella dijo: —Por los floggers.

Con una sonrisa, Darien sacudió la cabeza y chocó su copa con la suya. Tragó saliva, dejando que el Merlot calentara su garganta. Luego, dejó el vaso y metió la mano en el bolsillo de atrás.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Ella arqueó las cejas, luego sus labios se entreabrieron, mientras sacaba una fina caja larga de joyería.

—No puedo aceptar nada, Darien—, dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y apretaba la caja en su palma. —Apenas nos conocemos.

—Y hemos follado—, dijo con un brillo burlón en sus ojos. Sus mejillas se calentaron de inmediato. —Sólo tienes que abrirlo.

Con la cara todavía caliente, levantó la tapa de la caja y dio un suspiro suave.

—Es hermoso. Pero…

—¿Tenemos que empezar a contar los castigos ya?— Él levantó una ceja.

—No, pero…

—Este es tu collar—. Tomó la caja y extrajo de ella la gargantilla de filigrana de oro que era de aproximadamente una pulgada de ancho y larga como para ajustar alrededor de su cuello. —Quiero que lo uses para demostrar que eres mía.

Serena abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla mientras se movía detrás de ella y puso el collar alrededor de su cuello. Se ajustaba perfectamente. Y se sentía bien.

Darien la tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Hermosa—, dijo con voz ronca con un deseo primario. —¿Usarás mi collar, mi signo de propiedad?

Se llevó los dedos a la garganta y se tocó la delicada gargantilla.

—Sí.

Otra sonrisa sexy curvó la esquina de su boca.

—Me gusta tu pelo suelto—, dijo y extendió la mano como si fuera a sacar sus horquillas.

Serena dio un paso atrás y sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no. Vamos a dejar eso para más adelante.

—Está bien—. Su mirada era intensa cuando llegó hasta ella. —Pero ven aquí.

Instintivamente, ella obedeció, dando un paso en su abrazo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Agarró el material sedoso que cubría su culo.

—No sabes cuánto me excita verte llevar mi collar.

—Enséñame—, dijo mientras se elevaba a darle un beso.

Darien tomó posesión de sus labios, metiendo su lengua profundamente dentro de su boca mientras frotaba su erección contra su vientre. Ella se humedeció entre los muslos y más aún cuando él deslizó sus manos por debajo de su vestido y palmeó su culo desnudo.

—¡Jesucristo!—. Tiró lejos de ella y la miró a los ojos. —Sólo llevas un liguero de nuevo. Maldita sea, mujer. No sé si voy a ser capaz de esperar para estar dentro de ti.

Ella le dio su traviesa sonrisa.

—¿Tal vez deberías follarme ahora?

Obviamente le dolió sacudir la cabeza, diciendo que no con ese movimiento.

—Tienes que esperar por tu recompensa, y lo sabes.

Una mueca burlona comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando deslizó la mano frente a ella y metió los dedos en sus pliegues húmedos. Serena quedó sin aliento y se agarró a sus bíceps para mantenerse estable mientras frotaba su clítoris, aumentando su necesidad con tanta fuerza que ella estuvo lista para llegar al clímax en ese momento. Sabía que él no se lo permitía, así que lo guardó para sí misma y sólo se revolvió contra su mano.

Finalmente, quitó los dedos de sus pliegues y los llevó por debajo de su nariz para que pudiera oler su propio almizcle. Las chispas se volvieron locas en su vientre una vez más y más humedad inundó su coño cuando deslizó los dos dedos en su boca y los chupó. El mero acto puso sus rodillas débiles mientras lo imaginaba bajando en ella de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción pura, se inclinó y la besó, y ella se probó a si misma en su lengua. Él palmeó su culo desnudo otra vez.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de que te tire a sobre la mesa de la cocina y te folle, aquí y ahora.

El intestino Darien se apretó al llegar a casa de Malachite. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de compartir a Serena, más resistencia sentía. Extraño. Él la miró y ella parecía un poco rígida sentada en el asiento de cuero suave como mantequilla de su Jaguar. Ella era tan malditamente hermosa, que mirarla era como un puñetazo en el plexo solar.

La forma en que había recogido su pelo, dejando al descubierto su delicado cuello, haciéndolo desear explorarlo con la boca y la punta de los dedos. Su maquillaje, aplicado sólo lo suficiente como para acentuar sus pómulos altos, y sus labios carnosos eran de un rojo intenso brillante, rogando para que la bese.

Malachite tenía una casa amplia en las laderas y una cuenta bancaria considerable por su talento para el comercio de acciones. Él había montado en la última ola del mercado hasta su pico y rescatado todo antes de que el mercado se estrellara. Darien logró salir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero no tan pronto como lo había hecho Malachite. El hombre tenía suficiente dinero para hacer las más "interesantes" fiestas.

Darien aparcó el Jaguar a un lado de la ancha calzada circular, detrás de una hilera de otros vehículos. La mayoría eran coches de lujo, ya que los invitados se movían en el mismo círculo que Malachite y Darien. Lo que sucedía en casa de Malachite se quedaba en casa de Malachite. Ninguno de los que participaban en estos particulares encuentros tenía la intención de compartir sus actividades con nadie fuera de su círculo.

Darien caminó alrededor de la parte delantera de su Jaguar, hacia el lado del pasajero, abrió la puerta y ayudó a Serena a salir del coche. Le tomó toda su autodisciplina no sujetarla contra el coche y follarla en el capó, condenados voyeurs. Teniendo en cuenta que no llevaba ropa interior debajo de ese vestido sexy, todo lo que tendría que hacer sería descomprimir los pantalones, sacar su polla, tirarla sobre el capó, empujar su vestido y conducirse a su núcleo.

Sacudió las imágenes fuera, tomó la mano de Serena y se dirigió a través de la calzada de adoquines, a la casa de Malachite.

Serena sostuvo su mano libre contra su vientre y apretó fuerte la mano de Darien, mientras entraban en el vestíbulo de una casa hermosa que se veía como si hubiera salido directamente de las páginas de una revista. Una lámpara brillaba por encima, y delante de ella se extendía una habitación de lujo con una amplia escalera, pinturas al óleo adornaban las paredes y bellas obras de arte estaban dispuestas en toda la habitación.

La gente se mezclaba, bebiendo copas de vino y comiendo bocadillos pequeños, galletas con paté, quesos de todas las variedades, frutas y postres elegantes en miniatura. Darien le presentó varias personas y algunos hombres besaron el dorso de su mano, otros simplemente se la estrecharon. La risa y la charla giraban alrededor de ella y la habitación olía a perfumes, colonias y alimentos.

No era como ninguna fiesta de bondage donde hubiera estado alguna vez, sobre todo por la forma en que estas personas estaban vestidas. Parecía que estaban simplemente en un evento de alto nivel social, con un montón de lentejuelas, diamantes y otras joyas. Sin embargo, existían diferencias sutiles. Como las mujeres con vestidos muy cortos que apenas cubrían sus culos, escotes increíblemente pronunciados y, obviamente, sin sostenes, ya que muchos de los pezones de las mujeres eran grandes, duros y evidentes. Debajo de algunos vestidos podía decir que tenían anillos en los pezones por las líneas suaves del material. Se preguntó qué más estas personas podían llevar bajo la ropa.

Otra pista era que algunas de las mujeres llevaban collares, pero también lo hacían algunos de los hombres. La mayoría de los hombres llevaban pantalones vaqueros o pantalones de agradable cuero negro. No había perforaciones u otros signos evidentes de que estas personas estuvieran involucradas en el mundo fetiche.

La casa tenía dos pisos, y se dio cuenta de los hombres y mujeres que venían de arriba, viéndose un poco arrugados y caminando un poco raro, como si acabaran de ser azotados.

Los pensamientos de lo que podría estar pasando allá arriba la puso más húmeda entre los muslos. Tal vez debería haber usado ropa interior.

Darien la guió a través de la multitud, su mano en la parte baja de la espalda. Su toque era cálido y chisporroteaba a través de ella. Le resultaba difícil creer que acababa de conocer al hombre ayer y había tenido relaciones sexuales con él.

—Mi hermano Nicolás y su prometida Rei—, dijo Darien, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad mientras la presentaba a un hombre de la edad de Darien, y una mujer que parecía que no estar tan lejos de la escuela secundaria. Tal vez un par de años en la universidad a lo sumo. Ella era hermosa, con el pelo largo y oscuro y brillantes ojos chocolates. Rei tenía una sonrisa tan brillante como sus ojos. No era de extrañar que Nicolás se hubiera enamorado de la belleza.

Mientras se alejaban, Darien le dijo que Nicolás era profesor de universidad y Rei había sido una de sus alumnas. Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza, preguntándose cómo habían conseguido estar juntos.

Después de que conoció a su hermano Nicolás, Darien le presentó a su otro hermano, Zafiro, que era un oficial de policía. Estaba recién casado con la mujer rubia de ojos azules que lo acompañaba, cuyo nombre era Mina. Ella era amable y abierta, y a Serena le gustó de inmediato.

Serena empezaba a preguntarse cuántos hermanos tenía Darien cuando se detuvieron delante de un trozo magnífico de hombre que casi le corta la respiración. En lo que a ella tocaba, Darien era más guapo, pero este chico no estaba nada mal. Tenía el pelo negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros y ojos marrones café. Su cuerpo era esculpido, la perfección absoluta.

—Mi hermano Andrew—, dijo Darien mientras el hombre se acercaba y le tomaba la mano. —Es entrenador personal profesional.

No era de extrañar que tuviera el cuerpo de un dios.

Serena inclinó la cabeza para mirar a Darien y le sonrió.

—Así que… ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Ya has conocido a todos. Andrew es el único que no está casado o comprometido—. Darien tomó sus manos entre las suyas. —Y vas a conocer a Andrew mejor que a cualquiera de ellos.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué…

Darien la hizo callar con un beso rápido luego murmuró contra sus labios,

—Prometí hacer tu fantasía realidad.

Ella podría fácilmente perderse en sus besos, pero su mente estaba dando vueltas. ¿Darien realmente iba a compartirla con su hermano?

Cuando levantó la cabeza, los labios de Serena se abrieron para decir algo cuando Andrew la tomó por la cintura, la dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Y tomó su boca en un beso absolutamente abrasador.

_Oh. Mi. Dios._

El hombre sabía cómo besar, y mientras él apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, ella sintió su dura erección en su contra. Ella se apartó, sin aliento, y él le guiñó un ojo.

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que su pecho dolía mientras Darien le tomaba la mano y la llevaba hacia la majestuosa escalera. Andrew caminaba a su otro lado y su vientre se retorció mientras los tres se dirigían al segundo piso. Sus rodillas estaban temblando ahora, tanto que se preguntaba cómo estaba incluso de pie.

En la parte superior de la escalera, en el rellano, Darien sonrió y estrechó la mano de otro hombre de excelente aspecto.

—Serena, este es Malachite, el dueño de este magnífico lugar de juegos.

Malachite era incluso más alto que los hermanos Chiba, que estaba en unos buenos seis pies con dos más o menos. Malachite debía estar en seis pies con seis, tenía los ojos grises como las nubes antes de una tormenta, y la construcción de un jugador profesional de baloncesto, delgado y poderoso. Le tomó la mano, y en vez de besar sus nudillos, volvió la palma hacia arriba y la besó en el interior de su muñeca. Lanzó la lengua contra su piel y la hizo estremecer.

Cuando la soltó, estaba temblando de la tensión sexual que los tres hombres exudaban, y que la rodeaba. Ella miró a Darien, que ahora tenía un aspecto tormentoso en sus ojos azules mientras miraba de Andrew a Malachite y de nuevo a ella.

—¿Por qué no te muestro mi habitación favorita?—, preguntó Malachite con una sonrisa pecaminosamente deliciosa.

Oh, mierda.

Darien envolvió su brazo posesivamente alrededor de sus hombros mientras caminaban por un pasillo largo, pero Andrew ahuecó su culo en una mano y sabía que Darien no podía ver a su hermano, más que percibir la sensación.

Serena había estado en un montón de fiestas de bondage donde las cosas eran más abiertas. Ella nunca había tenido sexo delante de nadie, nunca había permitido a su Dom hacer nada más que azotarla en frente de un grupo de personas. Ser azotada en público siempre le había encendido y el sexo con Seiya había sido absolutamente increíble, una vez que se habían ido.

Aquí las puertas estaban cerradas y todo era privado. Todavía podía oír las órdenes que se gritaban, gemidos de éxtasis, así como los gritos, pero todos los sonidos eran apagados. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pasaron varias personas que parecían saciadas y bien folladas.

Su mente estaba fuera de control mientras los cuatro doblaban una esquina y entraban en una hermosa habitación que era toda ricos burdeos y cremas.

Serena saltó cuando Malachite cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se oyó el chasquido de la cerradura. Se alejó de Darien y miró a los tres hombres poderosos que tenían aspecto salvaje en sus ojos... y se sintió como su presa.

Tragó saliva y miró a Darien, quien la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en la frente.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, cariño?

Desde el hormigueo entre sus muslos a los pensamientos carnales que fluían por su mente, su cuerpo estaba más que listo. Pero ella no estaba tan segura de que su mente lo estuviera. Ya había tenido sexo anal, pero nunca había estado con más de un hombre a la vez. ¿Y tres?

Tres magníficos, pedazos de hombres deliciosos.

La oportunidad de su vida.

—Vamos a tomarlo con calma, Serena—. Darien le frotó las palmas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de los hombros. —En cualquier momento que quieras que nos detengamos, puedes decir tu palabra de seguridad, y tú y yo volvemos a tu apartamento.

Ella miró a los ojos azul claro y dudó antes de asentir con la cabeza lentamente.

—Computadora. Mi palabra de seguridad es computadora.

Darien le dio un beso como si nunca pudiera tener suficiente de ella. Al mismo tiempo sintió dos fuertes manos de hombre aflojando los lazos de su vestido, mientras que el otro hombre palmeaba su culo y apretaba los globos.

—Maldita sea, ella tiene un gran culo—, se oyó la voz de Andrew detrás de ella, y sabía que tenía que ser él amasando las mejillas.

—Jodidamente precioso—, murmuró Malachite mientras apartaba los lazos, la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a arrastrar sus labios a lo largo de su columna vertebral desde la nuca.

Darien continuó besándola, su pecho contra sus senos, manteniendo la parte superior del vestido para que no cayera por el momento.

Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, su mente girando y girando. Ella se perdió en una tormenta de emociones, el tacto, el gusto, y el sonido. El conjunto casi la abrumaba.

_¡Computadora! ¡Computadora! ¡Computadora!_

_¡No... No, no, no!_

Ella quería esto, y Darien se lo estaba regalando.

Su boca era hambrienta al igual que las manos y la boca de los hombres que la tocaban por detrás.

Andrew la besó en el hombro opuesto a donde Malachite jugueteaba con ella, con los labios y la lengua.

Su falda se levantó mas allá de su culo y Andrew dijo con voz áspera.

—Mierda. No lleva nada debajo de la ropa.

—Ni una maldita cosa, solo esas medias y tacones—, murmuró Darien contra sus labios. Él se apartó de ella para dejar que la parte delantera del vestido cayera hasta la cintura.

El calor se precipitó a través de ella al sentir el contacto de seis manos masculinas en su cuerpo, explorando, adorándola.

—Bonito y rosa. Buen trabajo, hermano—. Andrew abrió sus nalgas. —No puedo esperar a follarte el culo, nena.

Un hormigueo erizó su piel por la declaración de Andrew, entonces hizo un sonido ahogado de sorpresa cuando Malachite deslizó una de sus manos alrededor de su muslo, a través de los rizos cortados de su montículo y en su humedad resbaladiza.

—Maldita sea, está mojada—, dijo mientras acariciaba su clítoris.

Darien palmeó sus pechos llenos y tiró y apretó sus pezones duro, lo que la hizo gemir más fuerte de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

Alguien tiró de su vestido, que susurró hacia abajo para aterrizar alrededor de sus tacones.

—Perfecta—. Malachite acarició su oído mientras seguía acariciando su clítoris. —Ella es tan jodidamente perfecta.

La boca de Darien tomó el lugar de una de sus manos, el calor y la humedad sumándose a la furia de las sensaciones que rabiaban a través de su cuerpo. Él continuó pellizcando y tirando del otro pezón mientras su mano libre se deslizó por su vientre y entre sus muslos, donde metió dos dedos en su núcleo y comenzó a golpear con los nudillos en sus pliegues.

—Oh... Dios—. Serena no pudo decir nada más mientras los hombres tomaban el control total de su cuerpo.

Agarró con las manos el cabello de Darien mientras chupaba su otro pezón y continuaba bombeando con los dedos dentro y fuera de su coño.

Malachite se retiró de sus pliegues y apretó su cara con ambas manos, girando un poco la cabeza para que estuviera mirando a un lado, mirando esos ojos gris pizarra. Él dejó escapar un gemido antes de besarla con fuerza, devastando su boca con la suya. Sabía diferente de Andrew y Darien, los tres hombres tenían su propio y único sabor masculino. Y casi podía distinguirlos por el tacto de sus manos.

Andrew frenó la exploración de su cuerpo mientras Malachite la besaba. Los labios de Andrew se movieron lentamente por su cuerpo, mientras los presionaba contra la parte posterior de su rodilla, se deslizó a lo largo de su muslo, y luego la mordió en la mejilla del culo, duro.

Serena gritó en la boca de Malachite, pero se tragó el grito y sólo le dio un beso más duro.

Ella dio otro grito cuando Andrew trasladó uno de sus dedos al anillo apretado de su ano y se abrió paso dentro de ella. Incluso sin la lubricación, el dedo se sentía tan bien cuando llegó a su interior hasta ese punto dulce. Había sido follada en el culo por sus otros Doms, pero esto... lo único que podía pensar era, _Oh, Dios mío_, una y otra vez.

Malachite se mantuvo besándola, pero trasladó una de sus manos de nuevo a sus pliegues y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, frotando en círculos alrededor de él, luego dando golpecitos de manera que la hizo estremecerse con la necesidad.

Estaba bajo una sobrecarga sensorial. Darien amamantado y pellizcando sus pezones, mientras que los dedos follaban su coño. Malachite le daba un beso mientras frotaba su clítoris. Andrew jugaba con los rizos de su pubis con una mano mientras embestía con un dedo dentro y fuera de su ano con la otra. Él mordisqueó la mejilla de su culo y Darien le mordió los pezones. Malachite, incluso chupaba el labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba y podía sentir su orgasmo barriendo hacia ella como una gran tormenta.

—Me voy a venir—, gritó contra los labios de Malachite. —Por favor, déjenme venirme.

—No— La palabra de Farien fue definitiva, poderosa. —Si lo haces, serás castigada.

Serena luchó contra su orgasmo, pero los hombres nunca cedieron. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, lo único que pensó fue, ¿A quién le importa una mierda ser castigado...? ¡Vamos, continúen!

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomando el Trabajo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking the Job o en español que es Tomando el Trabajo los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Serena arrancó su boca de la de Malachite y culminó con un grito que debió haber desgarrado a través de la casa entera. El orgasmo la golpeó con la fuerza de un tsunami y se sintió como si estuviera siendo estrellada contra las rocas por la poderosa fuerza del agua. Sentía un silbido en la cabeza y todo su ser quería disolverse y derramarse en el piso como si estuviera hecho de agua.

Pero no podía dejarse ir y colapsar en una masa de huesos, como quería hacer. Su cuerpo se resistió y se agitó contra los tres hombres, tratando de conseguir que dejaran todo lo que estaban haciéndole.

Pero Darien cayó de rodillas, movió la mano de Andrew fuera de su camino y empezó a lamer y chupar, lavando su coño y lamiendo los jugos desbordando de su cuerpo.

¡Hijodeputa! No la dejaría y las lágrimas rodaron por su cara y sollozó por las excesivas sensaciones. Demasiado, ¡demasiado!

—P… por favor—, rogó. —No puedo aguantar más.

La cosa equivocada para decirle a un Dom. Si tú le dices que no puedes soportarlo más, él te demostrará cuanto más puedes tomar.

Ese maldito Andrew se mantuvo follándola en el culo con el dedo y Malachite ahora palmeaba sus pechos mientras la besaba.

Al fin, cuando estaba segura de que iba a morir, Darien se detuvo y dejó de lamer su coño. Se levantó y tomó su rostro entre las manos, robándola de Malachite y besándola con fuerza. Los otros dos hombres detuvieron el asalto a su cuerpo y ella se perdió totalmente.

Se apoyó en Darien y comenzó a caer, pero él la cogió por los brazos y la abrazó. Los olores de su almizcle y el olor de la testosterona y la colonia se filtraban a través de sus sentidos.

Darien sacudió los rizos que se habían escapado de su clip fuera de su rostro.

—Fuiste una niña tan mala Serena, voy a tener que buscar el castigo perfecto para ti.

Todo lo que salió de su boca fue un gemido suave. Él la cogió en sus brazos y dejó que su cabeza se recostara contra su pecho. ¿Qué habían hecho con ella? Habían minado su fuerza como si la hubieran tomado para ellos mismos.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de que los hombres estaban aún vestidos mientras miraba a Malachite y Andrew caminar por delante de ellos, y sentía la camisa de gamuza suave de Darien contra su cuerpo. No había forma en que fuera salir de esta casa por sus propios medios. Tendría que llevarla a su casa. En este momento ni siquiera le importaba si estaba desnuda cuando lo hacía.

Pero él se la llevó a un enorme cuarto de baño, todo en granito, caoba y los accesorios más ricos que jamás había visto. La luz de las velas parpadeaba en todas las superficies disponibles. Un inmenso hidromasaje tomaba una de las esquina del cuarto de baño, Malachite ya lo estaba llenando de agua y dio un leve zumbido cuando empezaron los chorros. La iluminación puntual era baja y les dio una sonrisa cansada y muy saciada mientras miraba a los tres hombres fornidos. ¿Cómo puede una chica tener tanta suerte?

Su mirada se fijó en Darien mientras él la miraba. Sí. ¿Y cómo tuvo tanta suerte de encontrarlo a él? Se olvidaría de todo el mundo, siempre y cuando pudiera estar con Darien.

Perezosamente vio Malachite y Andrew quitarle sus zapatos de tacón alto. De alguna manera descubrieron la manera de desabrocharle el liguero y lo hicieron rodar hacia abajo, junto con sus medias, y las arrojaron encima de sus zapatos.

Darien la acomodó en uno de los asientos en la bañera de hidromasaje de granito. Fue una buena cosa que la superficie en que estaba sentada fuera texturada, porque de lo contrario, se habría deslizado directo bajo el agua.

—Mmmmm ... — escapó de sus labios mientras miraba a los hombres desvestirse. Todos esos músculos y cuerpos firmes.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Y, ¡oh Dios mío! ¡Mira el tamaño de esas pollas!

Los tres hombres estaban dotados tan bien que ella no creía que fuera capaz de tener los tres a la vez. Porque sabía que eso era exactamente lo que habían planeado.

Si ese tipo de experiencia era algo parecido a lo que acababan de hacerle pasar, no había manera de que fuera a sobrevivir. Por no hablar de que Darien planeaba castigarla. Que era exactamente lo que iban a hacer con ella.

Los hombres se metieron en la bañera, Darien, por un lado de ella, Andrew en el otro y Malachite directamente enfrente. El hidromasaje era grande, pero aun así, íntimo.

Darien puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la besó en la parte superior de la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Claro—. Se hundió contra él. —Si sentir como si hubieras sido golpeado por un tsunami, y luego arrastrado hacia el mar es sentirse bien.

Soltó una carcajada baja.

—Oh mi amor, ni siquiera hemos comenzado todavía.

La forma en que Serena lo miró con los labios entreabiertos y cómo sus ojos se agrandaron, le hizo endurecer aún más bajo el agua. Esos hermosos ojos azules parecían más verdes en la luz de las velas.

Empezó a abrir la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró, conteniendo todas las palabras que podrían haber salido. Chica inteligente. Sabía que si pedía clemencia sólo conseguiría más.

Si no supiera que la habían llevado al cielo y de vuelta, no la empujaría. Pero él no tenía ninguna duda de que había disfrutado de todo lo que le habían dado.

La besó suavemente, luego con más urgencia. A medida que el beso de Serena aumentaba, emparejándose con el suyo, pudo sentir y percibir su cuerpo más vivo, podía sentir su fuerza regresando. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró mientras él profundizaba el beso e hizo suaves, pequeños sonidos de gimoteos.

Cuando se alejó, sus labios formaron una pequeña mueca.

—Tengo algo sobre lo que esos labios se puede envolver ahora mismo—, murmuró. Serena levantó una ceja y miró con ojos hambrientos, mientras él mismo se elevaba hacia el asiento de al lado, de modo que su pene totalmente erecto se encontraba fuera del agua revuelta de la bañera de hidromasaje.

Tomó a Serena por los hombros y la movió para que se colocara de rodillas entre sus muslos. Se acercó y cogió su erección con su pequeña mano y llevó la boca más cerca. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en él mientras que deslizaba su boca sobre su pene.

Darien apretó los dientes y contuvo la necesidad inmediata de llegar al orgasmo en su dulce boca. ¡Maldición! se sentía bien, como la seda húmeda. Poco a poco comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de su longitud como lo hizo en su oficina. Jugueteó con sus bolas en una mano y entonces se dio cuenta de que Andrew se había acercado, había tomado su otra mano y la había envuelto alrededor de su polla.

—Eso es, nena—, dijo Andrew mientras movía su mano hacia arriba y abajo de su erección y seguía chupando la polla de Darien.

Malachite se trasladó al otro lado de ellos y agarró su otra mano, llevándola a su polla, de manera que ella estaba recorriendo con sus manos arriba y abajo, sobre las erecciones de Andrew y Malachite y succionando la de Darien.

—Simplemente perfecto—, dijo Malachite en voz baja mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Darien sintió un loco afán posesivo sobre Serena, pero lo mantuvo para sí mismo mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de ella chupando y lamiendo su polla. Tratando de alejar su mente del orgasmo construyéndose dentro de él, tomó la parte de atrás del cabello de Serena y quitó las horquillas. Las tiró a un lado y resonaron en el piso del baño. Luego arregló el pelo rubio, de manera que cayera sobre los hombros y se desplomara sobre su espalda. Todo lo que llevaba era su collar de oro y su piel cremosa desnuda, al igual que la ligera dispersión de pecas en los hombros. Dios, ella era hermosa.

Cuando supo que estaba en el filo del auto-control, llevó las manos a su cara y tomó sus mejillas.

—Eso es suficiente cariño.

Andrew tomó su mano y la llevó fácilmente hacia él flotando en el agua.

—Mi turno—, dijo mientras agarraba su pelo y acercaba sus labios a su erección. A medida que ella lo tomaba en su interior, Darien quería matar a su hermano. Este acto íntimo de Serena debería ser suyo y sólo suyo.

Ella dio un suave gemido mientras se concentraba en chupar la polla de Andrew, Darien se distrajo bajando en el asiento de al lado y pellizcando y tirando de los pezones de Serena. Gimió alrededor de su boca llena de polla y Darien aumentó la presión sobre los pezones.

Malachite se acomodó detrás de ella, movió su pelo grueso a un lado y la besó en la nuca antes de dejar que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo. Darien miró a su hermano Andrew, cuya mandíbula estaba tensa y sus manos en puños en el cabello de Serena. De repente, Andrew sacó de un tirón su erección de la boca de Serena.

—Eso estuvo muy bien, nena—, dijo con los dientes apretados. —Pero tengo otros planes para mi polla y el lugar en donde la voy a poner.

Darien dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y Andrew le miró con una expresión que se volvió divertida, probablemente porque podía ver la posesividad en la mirada de Darien.

Malachite ya estaba llevando a Serena entre sus muslos y el estómago de Darien se apretó mientras la veía bajar hacia él. Su cabeza se balanceaba y el cabello flotaba en el agua turbulenta de la bañera de hidromasaje.

—¿Dónde la has encontrado?— Dijo Andrew mientras retrocedía hacia abajo para que su polla estuviera bajo el agua otra vez. —Ella es una condenada muñeca.

Le tomó una gran cantidad de auto-control calmar los celos que rabiaban a través de él, pero Darien forzó una mirada despreocupada en su rostro.

—Ella llegó para una entrevista de trabajo ayer. Las cosas fueron... bien. Mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros se esperaba.

Andrew dio un silbido.

—Voy a decir. Se puede entrevistar conmigo en cualquier momento.

Darien apretó el puño bajo el agua y Andrew sonrió.

—Hay algo acerca de Serena que se te ha metido debajo de la piel. Nunca te he visto mirar o actuar de esta manera.

Darien contuvo el aliento, pero no se molestó en decir nada. En su lugar, echó un vistazo a Serena mamando a Malachite. Eso sólo hizo que el dolor en sus entrañas fuera más intenso.

Se movió detrás de ella y la apartó de Malachite, que levantó una ceja y se deslizó más abajo en la bañera de hidromasaje. La llevó hacia el lado opuesto de la bañera y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Serena inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió. Arrastró su boca sobre la de ella y corrió sus labios a su oreja.

—Creo que has tenido demasiada diversión, disfrutaste demasiado de chupar sus pollas. Podría tener que castigarte un poco más duro de lo que había planeado.

A pesar de que hacía calor en el cuarto de baño, Serena se estremeció. Los tres hombres estaban secándola con la más suave y gruesa toalla que recordaba haber sentido jamás. En el momento en que terminaron, los extremos de su pelo estaban secos y su piel sólo ligeramente húmeda.

—He decidido sobre el castigo de Serena—. Darien miró a Malachite luego a Andrew. —Ella tiene que ser azotada por los tres por venirse sin permiso, cuando estábamos complaciéndola.

_Y torturándome_, pensó mientras su vientre estallaba por el miedo y la anticipación. Ella siempre podía usar su palabra de seguridad si era demasiado, pero quería vivir esa fantasía, por esta vez, era demasiado como para dejarlo ir.

—Lo tienes—, dijo Malachite mientras se dirigía a una fornida silla cubierta de terciopelo. Vio con sorpresa como él la dio vuelta y dobló por la mitad para que se posicionara como un banco de nalgadas. Movió algunas piezas ocultas de madera y arregló un lugar para que estuviera de rodillas.

Ella miró a Darien, su corazón latiendo mucho más rápido ahora. Su expresión se había vuelto severa, la expresión de un Dom listo para lidiar con un castigo.

—En posición, Serena.

Asumiendo automáticamente su papel de sub, Serena dijo:

—Sí, Darien, —e inmediatamente cruzó la habitación hacia el banco de nalgadas de terciopelo acolchado. Ella era muy consciente de su desnudez, la única cosa en su cuerpo era el collar de filigrana de oro, marcándola como propiedad de Darien.

Se arrodilló en el tablero acolchado y se inclinó sobre el respaldo del banco de líneas simples. Su vientre apretado contra la cima y su culo estaba en el aire. Todavía se sentía sensible debido a su flagelación de la noche anterior, y ella sabía que esto iba a doler.

—¿Sabes por qué estás siendo castigada, Serena?—, preguntó Darien mientras permanecía de pie junto a ella y frotaba la palma de la mano sobre una de las mejillas de su culo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, tratando de relajar su cuerpo mientras se preparaba para lo que vendría.

—Llegué al clímax cuando se me ordenó que no lo hiciera—, dijo ella, puso su cara de manera que la mejilla quedó apoyaba en el terciopelo acolchado. La sangre corría a su cabeza y estaba empezando a sentirse un poco mareada.

—Eso es correcto—, dijo poco antes de que su mano aterrizara en la mejilla que había estado frotando.

Serena gritó, y luego otra vez cuando azotó el otro lado de su culo. Eso quemó condenadamente mucho. El calor barrió sobre ella, comenzando como un dolor candente, donde le había dado la palmada, para propagarse a través de su cuerpo y la cara, alcanzando sus brazos, sus piernas.

Una bofetada tras otra cayó sobre su culo y lloró. No se atrevió a pedirle que se detuviera o sólo la azotaría más. Poco a poco, el dolor se convirtió en dulce placer que hizo a su coño mojarse y crecer una sensación de tirantez en su vientre.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Darien dio un paso atrás, pero se tensó de nuevo cuando dijo.

—Andrew, tu turno.

—Es un placer.

Serena esperó la primera bofetada, pero en lugar de eso ella sintió sus labios y su lengua en su culo ardiente, tranquilizándola. Y entonces él la mordió.

El dolor era intenso y la hizo gritar. Hizo suaves sonidos guturales mientras la mordía de nuevo, chupaba su carne y luego, la mordía otra vez. Aún más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Siempre le sorprendía cómo el dolor podía convertirse en placer. Ella nunca antes había tenido un hombre mordiendo su culo después de ser azotado, y a pesar del dolor, de alguna manera era erótico.

Andrew dejó de morder y colocó suaves besos en cada lugar que había mordido, lo que la hizo gemir. Se apartó, y en voz baja dijo:

—Es tuya ahora, Malachite.

Serena se apoyó en el banco de nalgadas. ¿Cuánto más podría tomar?

Malachite no se hizo esperar. La azotó rápido, a diferencia de los lentos, metódicos golpes de Darien. Malachite era breve, afilado y agudo en cada contacto en contra de su culo y los muslos. Ella gritó, dolorida, pero queriendo venirse, al mismo tiempo.

De repente se detuvo la paliza y Serena se sintió extrañamente eufórica a pesar del dolor que se irradiaba por todo su cuerpo. Su coño dolía por que Darien estuviera dentro de ella. Quería sentir esa plenitud de nuevo mientras él la estiraba amplia y la tomaba profundo.

Él la ayudó a pararse, la atrapó cuando se tropezó y la giró para que lo enfrentara. Su beso fue fuerte y urgente, tomando su boca con la suya y por un momento se perdió en el remolino de su mente por su beso.

Darien rompió el beso y lo cogió por el cuello mientras la agarraba por los muslos y la levantaba para que pudiera envolver sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Sus muslos quemaron por los azotes cuando los tocó. Por encima del hombro vio a Malachite y Andrew, ambos con un intenso deseo en sus ojos. Los de Malachite eran de un marrón ahumado, mientras que los ojos azules y el pelo rubio de Andrew parecían casi negros.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, Darien se volvió y los acomodó a los dos en la cama enorme por lo que ella lo quedó horcajadas y él mirándola hacia arriba. Ella contuvo la respiración. Nunca había tenido un Dom que se permitiera a sí mismo quedar debajo de ella. Siempre habían estado en la posición dominante.

Sus ojos azules eran intensos mientras los pliegues acunaban su polla, mojándola. Un paquete de papel de aluminio cayó sobre la cama junto a ellos y Serena miró hacia arriba para ver a Andrew ya enfundado y distribuyendo una cantidad abundante de lubricante sobre su erección. Tragó saliva, mirando la polla desnuda de Malachite, a sabiendas de lo que venía después.

Con dedos temblorosos tomó el paquete de aluminio levantándolo de la cama, lo abrió con los dientes y sacó la goma blanda. Con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, ella retrocedió para poder rodar el condón hacia abajo, sobre la erección de Darien. Estaba tan húmeda, tan caliente, tan lista para este momento.

—Eso es, cariño—, dijo Darien mientras se levantaba y él la agarraba por la cintura. Contuvo la respiración mientras lentamente la deslizaba sobre su gruesa y larga polla llenándola por completo.

Automáticamente empezó a cabalgarlo, amando la sensación de él moviéndose dentro y fuera de su coño. Le encantaba que estuviera ahí, lo amaba en su interior.

Entonces Malachite estuvo en frente de ella, de rodillas sobre la cama, y Andrew detrás, su pene empujando el anillo apretado de su ano.

Ella se tensó y sus ojos se abrieron. Esto estaba sucediendo realmente.

Sin embargo, Darien dijo:

—Puedes hacer esto, nena. Puede hacerlo y te va a encantar.

Serena gimió cuando Andrew separó sus nalgas, abriéndolas y empezó llenarla desde atrás. Había tenido un montón de sexo anal y había tenido tapones insertados, pero nada tan grande como la polla de Andrew. Sus músculos se cerraron sobre él mientras se abría paso en su interior y gimió más fuerte cuando estuvo completa y profundamente enterrado dentro de ella. Su culo quemaba por el contacto de sus caderas contra su carne dolorida, pero el dolor de su entrada y el dolor de los azotes se mezclaron en dulce placer.

—Oh Dios—, gimió. Las dos pollas estaban tan profundamente dentro de ella que se sentía como si estuvieran casi tocándose.

Andrew y Darien empezaron a follarla lentamente y gimió con cada golpe. Fue diferente a todo lo que jamás había experimentado o esperaba experimentar en su vida.

Darien llevó su cara hacia abajo y la besó con fuerza antes de que Malachite empuñara su pelo y la atrajera hacia arriba, de tal manera que su pene se presionaba contra sus labios. Abrió la boca y lo dejó deslizar en su interior. Él la agarró fuerte del pelo mientras follaba su boca y Darien y Andrew follaban su coño y culo.

Movieron las manos sobre ella al mismo tiempo, manteniendo sus movimientos lentos y rítmicos. Las sensaciones eran salvajes, intensas, increíbles. Los tres hombres la llenaban por completo. Su culo y sus muslos picaban, añadiéndose al placer del momento.

Su orgasmo se acercaba, otra tormenta aún mayor que la anterior. Ella sabía que cuando llegara ese momento iba a perder todo el control.

Los hombres empezaron a follarla más rápido, construyendo lo que ya era, en un pico alarmante en su interior. Sin pensarlo, comenzó a luchar contra ellos, a luchar contra lo que estaban haciéndole.

—Aguanta, cariño—, dijo Darien mientras se elevaba, más y más duro.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y se tragó sus gemidos con la polla de Malachite en el interior de su boca.

—Eso es—. Darien agarró sus caderas ardientes mientras Andrew continuaba golpeando en su culo. —Aguanta, aguanta.

Serena estaba a punto de llorar. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

—Córrete ahora, cariño—, dijo Darien, y eso fue todo lo que le tomó.

El cuerpo de Serena se sentía como si fuera a partirse. Malachite soltó un gruñido, su corrida llenó su boca y tragó de forma automática mientras se agitaba. Cuando Malachite sacó su polla de su boca, dejó escapar el grito que no había sido capaz de dar rienda suelta hasta ese momento.

Sentía tanto el clímax de Andrew y como el de Darien, sus pollas latiendo dentro de ella mientras su cuerpo se apretaba en torno a los dos. Parecían no terminar nunca, el placer y el dolor, hasta que finalmente se derrumbó, mientras ellos rodaban a un lado y se encontró entre Andrew y Darien.

La oscuridad cayó sobre ella y se desvaneció.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tomando el Trabajo**

**Holis chicas en verdad lo sentimos se que le dijimos que actualizaríamos el lunes pero lo que paso fue que formatearon nuestra compu y bueno no teníamos donde poder subir los capis, pero sin mas aquí tienen los capis finales que los disfruten chicas saludos y hasta la próximas. Review si.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking the Job o en español que es Tomando el Trabajo los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Serena se acurrucó junto a Darién, mientras yacían en su cama. Tenía su brazo alrededor de ella, y su rostro se apoyaba en su pecho musculoso. Estaba absolutamente exhausta de la "fiesta" de la noche anterior. El hecho de haber tenido sexo con tres hombres, había volado su cabeza.

Pero ahora estaba abrazando al hombre con el que ella realmente quería estar. Olía tan bien, tan masculino. Después de que se había desvanecido la noche pasada, había despertado en los brazos de Darien y Andrew y Malachite se habían ido. La había ayudado a vestirse y habían ido directamente a su casa. Se sentía como borracha, como si hubiera bebido demasiado, y no había consumido nada con alcohol.

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Darien se dieron un baño de lujo y luego la metió en la cama, sus enormes brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Los olores de la ropa de cama limpia y el jabón del baño de la noche anterior eran reconfortantes y junto con el olor masculino de Darien, la hacían sentir como si estuviera en casa.

—Buenos días, cariño—, dijo Darien con voz ronca mientras apretaba los labios en su cabello.

—Si, buenos—. Se acurrucó más cerca y descubrió que podría ser una mañana muy buena si el tamaño de su erección era una indicación.

Darien bombeó sus caderas, frotando su polla contra su vientre, y ella dio un suave gemido. El correspondió con un fuerte gruñido cuando la puso sobre su espalda y se deslizó entre sus muslos. Estar sobre su espalda hizo que su culo quemara deliciosamente por los azotes de la noche anterior, sumándose al calor húmedo en su coño.

Él acarició la curva de su cuello.

—Me gustaría poder follarte sin nada entre nosotros—, murmuró.

Estaba tomando la píldora, pero nunca tomaba riesgos, sin importar lo mucho que confiara en un hombre. No hasta que ambos fueran plenamente examinados.

Darien metió la mano en el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó un paquete. En un momento había revestido su erección y se dirigió directamente a ella antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de prepararse para llevarlo dentro.

Con un fuerte jadeo, ella arqueó su espalda y envolvió sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas. Él bombeó su polla duro y rápido y Serena dio gritos suaves con cada golpe. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella y la quemazón continua de su culo y los muslos, la condujeron más y más cerca de un poderoso clímax.

Esta vez, dejó que la energía se disparara a través de ella, hasta sentir un hormigueo en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Profirió un grito largo y Darien la siguió momentos más tarde con un fuerte gemido, unos pocos golpes más de sus caderas y el pulso de su polla dentro de su núcleo.

Darien se hundió en su contra, pesado, pero bienvenido. Serena dio un suspiro de satisfacción y él levantó la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa sensual. Su cabello azabache estaba desgreñado, sus ojos azules con los párpados pesados, los músculos acordonados y poderosos mientras se apuntalaba por encima de ella y tenía una sombra de una barba. Nunca había visto a alguien tan sexy como estaba él en ese preciso momento.

Fue sólo cuestión de días antes de que Darien supiera que estaba locamente enamorado de Serena. ¿Amor a primera vista? Siempre había pensado que eso era pura mierda. Ahora ya no podía imaginar la vida sin ella y su personalidad dulce, los colores siempre cambiantes de sus ojos color celestes y el cabello rubio oro. Tan elegante y refinada durante el día, y tan caliente y desenfrenada por la noche.

Había tenido un montón de relaciones, sobre todo de usar y tirar, donde él y la mujer tenían una aventura y se separaban de manera amistosa. Nunca había querido más que eso. Había muchas mujeres bonitas para disfrutar como para estar atado a una.

Mientras miraba por la ventana de su oficina se preguntó que estaría haciendo Serena en ese momento. Habían decidido que no era una buena idea que los dos trabajaran juntos.

Estarían haciéndolo como conejos todo el tiempo. Se frotó el pene a través de sus pantalones. Ese conejo rosa con el tambor no tenía nada que ver con ellos1 .

El cielo estaba nublado, amenazando con llover como lo estuvo el día en que había entrado en su despacho. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Una semana? ¡Dios! parecía que habían pasado meses en lugar de días.

En ese mismo momento, ella todavía estaba trabajando de consultora para la empresa en la que su contrato estaba a punto de agotarse la semana próxima. Ella le había dicho que, a menudo entre los empleos, se había tomado tiempo libre, por lo general sus contratos eran lo bastante lucrativos como para poder permitírselo.

Él sólo tenía que convencerla de que se tomara ese tiempo libre ahora y pasarlo con él, en lugar de gastarlo en busca de un puesto a tiempo completo, o incluso otro contrato de trabajo. No había tomado unas vacaciones en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y tenía un personal eficiente que podría prescindir de él durante un par de semanas. Infierno, un mes, incluso.

Sacó su teléfono celular fuera de su funda y pulsó el número de marcación rápida en que había programado el celular de Serena.

Ella respondió al tercer timbrado, su voz baja y sin aliento mientras decía, —Hola, Darien—, con su sexy voz de "fóllame" que lo ponía más duro que nunca.

Se ajustó la furiosa erección a través de sus pantalones. Podía imaginarla en su oficina ahora, de rodillas, chupando su polla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño?— Sus palabras siempre parecía ser bajas y roncas cuando hablaba con Serena. Sentía que estaba en la secundaria de nuevo. Era como si apenas pudiera hablar a su alrededor.

Darien la imaginaba dando vueltas un mechón de su pelo rubio alrededor de un dedo.

—Mirando a la pantalla del ordenador y pensando en ti.

Un gemido se levantó en su garganta que apenas contuvo.

—¿Y qué estabas pensando?

—Acerca de arrodillarme delante de ti en tu oficina, con todo tu personal del otro lado de la puerta—. Sus palabras lo hicieron sollozar de nuevo. —Sería tan caliente el hecho de saber que no tendrían idea de lo que estamos haciendo… o tal vez estarían tratando de adivinar si me estoy tirando a su jefe.

—Estás siendo una chica muy mala, Serena—. No podía dejar de frotar su erección a través de sus pantalones. —Burlarte de mí solo hará que seas castigada.

—¿Quién, yo?—, dijo ella y él la imaginaba haciendo todo lo posible para parecer inocente.—Nunca me burlaría de ti acerca de querer que vengas aquí, donde estoy trabajando, y me lo hagas en la trastienda.

—Oh, definitivamente creo que te has ganado un castigo... o dos—. Se inclinó hacia adelante jugando con una pluma sobre el escritorio. —¿Algún plan para el primer par de semanas en febrero?

Se la imaginó metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Bueno, no.

—¿Qué dices sobre esquiar en Colorado?— Para su sorpresa, en realidad se sentía nervioso por preguntarle y por cuál podría ser su respuesta.

Una pausa.

—Yo, bueno... no sé esquiar.

Él sonrió. No estaba diciendo que no.

—Te voy a enseñar, cariño.

—Tengo un miedo de muerte a cualquier cosa rápida, Darien.

—Pista de esquí para conejitos2 , —dijo pensando en ese conejo rosa de nuevo y casi rió. —Vamos a mantener la cosa lenta y fácil hasta que estés lista para avanzar más rápido.

Al igual que en su relación. Cero a cien en cuanto a su corazón concernía, pero sabía que tendría que ir más lento con ella.

—Claro—, dijo después de otra pausa, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Pero te advierto de antemano que no soy loca por la nieve.

—¿Qué hay de chocolate y palomitas de maíz sobre una alfombra de piel de oso delante de una chimenea caliente?

Ella se echó a reír.

—Bueno, la idea definitivamente tiene sus ventajas.

—Bueno. Voy a hacer los arreglos necesarios—, dijo antes de que ella le tirara un beso por el teléfono y él sonrió como un tonto.

Una bola de nieve explotó en la cara de Darien y se limpió la nieve helada de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano enguantada.

—Jovencita—, dijo con una sonrisa, el calor en su pecho calentando cualquier enfriamiento que la nieve pudiera causar. —Tendrás que pagar por ello.

—¿Jovencita?— Serena le asestó una vez más, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de sacar su propia bola de nieve. —Yo era la capitana del equipo de softball—. Le plantó una entre los ojos, pero no antes de que él le diera con otra en el pecho. —Lanzador principal.

—Sí, bueno, yo era el tackleador de primera ofensiva—, dijo justo antes de lanzarse por ella y abordarla en un banco de nieve.

Serena reía nerviosamente mientras se retorcía debajo de él y trataba de liberarse. Mientras la miraba, ella le quitó el aliento. Sus mejillas rosadas por el frío, los labios de rojo, y sus siempre cambiantes ojos de color celestes casi azules como el cielo.

Más nieve se estrelló contra el costado de su cabeza y se echó hacia atrás para ver que se había aprovechado de su lapsus y le dio bien con un puñado de nieve.

Se retorció y se rió un poco más, pero aguantó y tiró de ella hacia abajo de modo que estuvo debajo de él de nuevo y tenía sus manos enguantadas clavadas sobre su cabeza en la nieve.

—Oye, no es justo—, dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra—, dijo, mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas a través de su chaqueta de esquí, debajo de los brazos. Había descubierto que era extremadamente cosquillosa.

Serena se rió y gritó mientras luchaba en contra de su agarre.

—Noooooo—. Ella se reía tan fuerte que apenas podía hablar.

—Ese es tu primer castigo—, dijo mientras Serena reía tan fuerte que estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar. La dejó y detuvo las cosquillas para que pudiera recuperar el aliento.

Su respiración subía y bajaba por debajo de su chaqueta de esquí.

—¿Por q…q…qué? — Sus labios estaban empezando a ponerse morados por el frío. Él se haría cargo de eso.

En lugar de responder, la besó lentamente, dejando que su boca le calentara los labios antes de besarla más profundamente. Serena suspiró en su boca y su cuerpo se relajó. Liberó sus labios y le tomó la cara entre sus manos enguantadas, aún sosteniéndola para poder tomarla más a fondo. Su pantalón de esquí estranguló su pene y apretó sus caderas entre sus muslos. Hizo suaves gemidos y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Él la cogió por el culo, que probablemente estaba todavía dolorido de la paliza de la noche anterior, que había sido por lo menos una semana después de la última. Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y le sonrió mientras la llevaba hacia su cabaña.

Se encontraban en Aspen, quedándose en una cabaña propiedad de un amigo de Darien. Era enorme, apenas podría llamarse una cabaña según las normas tradicionales, pero tenía una sensación acogedora.

Cuando estaban en la cabaña, Darien encendió un fuego en la enorme chimenea que también servía como chimenea en el dormitorio principal. Serena se había desprendido de sus guantes y estaba temblando mientras él alimentaba el fuego. A pesar de que habían tenido una cantidad ridícula de diversión el último par de semanas en Aspen, la nieve todavía no era su cosa favorita. Con Serena, cualquier cosa era su favorita, siempre y cuando pasara el tiempo con ella.

Él estaba enterrado con la mierda hasta el cuello cuando se trataba de Serena. Hasta encima de su cabeza.

Cuando la habitación estuvo calentita, ayudado por el sistema de calefacción de primera que su amigo había instalado en la cabaña de lujo, Darien la ayudó a salir de su traje para la nieve. Ella aún estaba fría y mientras lentamente la ayudaba a quitarse la ropa, besó todas las partes frías sobre su cuerpo que pudo encontrar.

Apartó su capucha y soltó su cabello. Serena suspiró mientras comenzaba con su nariz, antes de pasar a besar cada una de sus orejas.

—Darien—, dijo al final de un gemido. —Eres un hombre útil para tener alrededor.

—¿Lo soy?— Él trajo la boca a sus labios y la calentó con un beso.

—Definitivamente.

Él levantó una ceja y se retiró.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—¿Debería enumerar las formas?

—Me encantaría escucharlas.

Se pellizcó las cejas como si pensara profundamente.

—Vamos a ver... tienes excelentes habilidades de entrevistador y manejas situaciones de grupo casi tan bien como trabajas persona a persona.

Darien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Sus ojos se volvieron de un gris ahumado.

—Por no hablar de tu capacidad de controlar una situación… caliente.

La llevó a la suave alfombra de falsa piel de oso delante de la chimenea tan rápido que ella dio un grito de sorpresa. Tiró de la cremallera de su traje para la nieve, a continuación le quitó las botas, le quitó el traje para la nieve, su franela y luego su ropa interior.

Se retorcía un mechón de cabello con uno de sus dedos mientras lo miraba, desnuda y bella a la luz del fuego. Cada vez que la miraba de esa manera, le robaba el aliento. Su pelo rubio hacia los lados, en una ola de fuego sobre la piel de oso pardo, vacilante luz del fuego en su piel pálida y cremosa. La única cosa en ella era su collar de oro, el cual llevaba todo el tiempo para su placer. Sus pecas salpicadas con delicadeza sobre sus hombros, sus pechos eran grandes, sus pezones duros y maduros para saborearlos. Su mirada se detuvo en los rizos de fuego entre sus muslos. Hablando de saborear...

—Estás chorreando—, dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona y Darien miró hacia abajo para ver que todavía estaba en su traje para la nieve.

Resolvió el problema rápidamente. En un momento estaba desnudo, y entre sus muslos. Juntos, habían ido a hacerse las pruebas, por lo que ya no necesitaban ningún tipo de barrera entre ellos. Maldita sea, amaba la adherencia sedosa de su coño alrededor de su pene.

Se frotó su erección en un puño mientras la miraba y ella llegaba hasta él. Él negó con la cabeza, extendió sus muslos amplios y bajó hacia ella.

Sabía tan dulce. Ningún vino podría coincidir con el sabor de sus jugos. Ella gemía y se retorcía mientras le lamía y chupaba su clítoris. Golpeó con los dedos dentro y fuera de su coño mientras implacablemente la empujaba hacia el borde.

—Darien, por favor—, rogó.

Le encantaba cuando ella le rogaba.

—Este es el castigo por esa bola de nieve—. La miró mientras ella se retorcía por la pérdida de contacto entre la boca y su coño. —No puedes correrte hasta que yo diga. ¿Entiendes?

Tenía una expresión de dolor, pero asintió con la cabeza y empezó a devorarla de nuevo. Ella sollozó, se retorció y lloró, pero no abandonó hasta que él no pudo soportarlo más.

Metió la polla en su coño en un solo movimiento duro, lo que la hizo gritar. Ella agarró su culo, clavándole las uñas profundo en su carne mientras se metía duro. Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes y más largos y el sudor brillaba en su frente por luchar tan duro contra el orgasmo.

Su propio clímax se construía dentro de él, una concentración fuerte en la ingle que amenazaba con dispararse a través de su cuerpo y salir por la parte superior de su cabeza.

Cuando nada pudo parar su propio orgasmo, apenas pudo decir las palabras.

—Córrete, cariño—, antes de explotar dentro de ella. Ella gritó al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo y sintió las fuertes contracciones de su coño alrededor de su polla mientras palpitaba en su interior. Pensó que iba a desmayarse por la intensidad de su orgasmo.

Momentos más tarde, la estaba abrazando a la luz del fuego, sin querer dejarla ir.

**Continuara…**

Se refiere al conejito de Duracell, que anda y anda sin parar.

**2** Bunny slopes: son las pistas de sky para niños y principiantes. Bunny es conejito.

1

2


	6. Chapter 6 fin

**Tomando el Trabajo**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Esta HISTORIA OJO no nos pertenece si no a la fabulosa autora Cheyenne Mccray y el verdadero nombre de la novela es Taking the Job o en español que es Tomando el Trabajo los personajes de Sailor moon tampoco son de nosotras si no de su creadora Naoko takeushi nosotras solo vamos a adaptar los personajes de Sailor moon a esta novela que nos gusto muchísimo y esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras ya que somos 2 autoras y es rated: M asi que chicas sensibles ya saben y no quiero reclamos por que ya saben que categoría es. Pero repito NI LA NOVELA Y LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NOS PERTENECEN.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Serena negó con la cabeza mientras Darien entraba cojeando en su sala de estar con sus muletas.

—Te ves tan lindo —, dijo con una sonrisa. —Y pensar que era yo quien tenía miedo de partirse una pierna.

Le dirigió una mirada asesina y ella se burló de nuevo.

Cuando ya estaba instalado en el sofá con la pierna rota apoyada sobre una silla, se acurrucó a su lado y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro. Se sentía tan cálido y sólido, y olía a aire libre y a ese olor tan masculino que había llegado a amar.

Se había roto la pierna de su último día en Aspen, cuando había decidido que quería esquiar en una de las laderas más traicioneras. Eso es lo que obtuvo por ser un He-man.

Serena se serenó un poco. Había estado tan asustada por él cuando lo vio caer por la pendiente. Era como si un pedazo de ella se hubiera estrellado contra esa montaña.

Habían tenido que quedarse un día más para que pudieran enyesar la pierna hasta arriba de su muslo. Habían cambiado sus planes y habían conducido de vuelta, ya que no podía volar con su nueva pierna rota, y habían llegado a Tucson hacía sólo una hora más o menos.

Darien le acarició el pelo que había dejado suelto sólo para él, a pesar de que era rizado y rebelde como el infierno.

—Es el Día de San Valentín—, murmuró, su aliento cálido como plumas contra su oído, lo que la hizo temblar.

—Oh, sí—. Con toda la "emoción" lo había olvidado. —Lo siento. No te he comprado nada.

Volvió el rostro para que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para que él cepillara los labios sobre los suyos.

—Hay una cosa que puedes darme.

La travesura brillaba en sus ojos y le llevó la mano hacia abajo para frotar su erección.

—Apuesto a que si.

—Está en mi bolsillo de los vaqueros—, dijo, una chispa determinada en su mirada.

—Uh-huh—. Para tomarle el pelo un poco más su dedo se deslizó en el bolsillo más cercano a ella y le pasó los dedos a lo largo de su polla a través del material fino de la parte interior del bolsillo.

—El otro lado—, dijo sonando como si estuviera apretando la mandíbula por la tortura a la que lo estaba sometiendo.

Para complacerlo, y para divertirse un poco más, llegó a través de él y de inmediato sintió un bulto que no tenía nada que ver con su erección.

Un cálido rubor se apoderó de su piel y se detuvo.

—Vamos—, dijo.

Ella encontró su mirada mientras excavaba y sacaba una caja de joyería que hacía juego con la que le había dado antes, que había contenido la gargantilla de oro. Sólo que ésta era del tamaño de una caja de anillo.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. No era lo que ella pensaba que era. No podía ser. No. Probablemente un par de pendientes para que coincidieran con la gargantilla que estaba dentro de la caja.

—¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para conseguirme algo?

—Lo recogí antes de irnos—, dijo en voz baja. —Ábrelo.

Serena tragó saliva y levantó la tapa de la caja para ver un hermoso diamante cuadrado, flanqueado por esmeraldas.

Su mirada saltó a la suya, sus labios se separaron, pero no tenía idea de qué decir. Su mente giraba como si estuviera en un mundo de ensueño.

—Tu regalo del Día de San Valentín para mí, sería que dijeras que sí—. Darien tomó la caja de su mano y sacó el diamante de la misma. Lo deslizó en el dedo anular. —Di que te casas conmigo, Serena.

—Yo… guau —. Sostuvo su mano contra la frente mientras lo miraba. —Sólo han pasado seis semanas, Darien.

—Lo suficiente para saber que eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida—. Deslizó sus dos manos entre las suyas. —Di que sí.

El calor se extendió por su cuerpo e incluso descongeló su mente y sus palabras. Seis semanas había parecido toda una vida con Darien. Una vida que quería seguir compartiendo con él.

—No me dejes aquí, cariño—. Le acarició el costado de su cara. —Podemos tener un compromiso tan largo como quieras, pero no voy a dejarte ir.

Una sonrisa apareció en su cara y ella se lanzó contra su pecho y le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Al mismo tiempo, casi le golpeó la pierna rota de la silla y se echó a reír.

—¿Eso sería un sí?

Movió su boca a la suya y le dio un beso a fondo, dejando que su boca, su lengua, sus labios, le dijeran todo lo que quería que él supiera.

Cuando se retiró, ella sonrió y dijo de todos modos.

—Sí—. Se rió y lo abrazó de nuevo. —¡Definitivamente sí!— Entonces se apartó, se detuvo y le dio una fingida mirada seria. —Con una condición.

Darien levantó una ceja.

—¿Y cuál es esa?

Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa burlona.

—De ahora en adelante tienes que dejar que alguien más haga todas tus entrevistas. La única entrevista que estarás haciendo será a mí.

—Tú igual—. Él frotó el anillo en su dedo. —Te amo, cariño.

Ella dio un gran suspiro de felicidad.

—Te amo también—. Lo montó y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón. —Déjame darte tu otro regalo del Día de San Valentín...

**FIN**

N/a: Mil gracias por leernos chicas y gracias pos sus Review los hemos leído todos y nos encanta su emoción por que sigamos adaptando. Saludos.

**Títulos de la serie TABOO:**

**01 – Tomando instrucciones**

**02 – Dominada por la ley**

**03 – Tomando el trabajo**

**04 – Tomándolo personalmente**


End file.
